


My dearest bully

by sam_wolf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_wolf/pseuds/sam_wolf
Summary: A story of two boys in your typical all-boys school.





	1. I.

It was a day like any other for Minhyuk; he woke up, got ready in his dorm room and went into the building his first lessons for that day were. University was pretty repetitive, but he knew he had to study hard to become a person that's worth something. Of course he sometimes doubted his parents' decision for this particular all-boys university but he could never oppose to his parents. And even if he did, he'd end up at the same place either way.  
"Did you make our math assigment? I completely forgot about it," Kihyun whined, Minhyuk's best friend and roommate, leaning against the locker right next to Minhyuk's.  
"Of course you forgot," Minhyuk chuckled, getting a paper from his locker and handing it to the other boy. "You know, if you came home a little earlier last night maybe you'd have the time to actually make it yourself. For once."  
"You're the best, thank you! What would I even do without you?" Kihyun smiled thankfully, quickly taking the paper, just adding his own signature. "I didn't have a choice, you know Hyunwoo. He broke with yet another girl and needed to talk about it. For hours and hours and hours."  
"Yeah, right," the blonde boy laughed again, closing his locker. "We should go, the lesson is starting-," a loud noise interrupted his sentence, as he was harshly pushed against the lockers.  
"Move, bitch," a growl followed that push, a growl coming from a face he saw too often.  
"Ow," Min weeped, stroking his own arm that was hit a little too hard.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" Kihyun quickly took a step forward, stroking the older's boy arm. "You can't let him do that to you, Minhyuk. Who the fuck does he think he is?"  
"It's okay, Kiki. Don't... I'm fine," the blonde boy smiled softly, finally locking his locker and walking towards their classroom as quickly as he could, with boys around him just laughing at him. For no good reason, it wasn't like he was the only boy on that school getting bullied. How he hated this damn school...  
"It's not okay," Kihyun shook his head, following his best friend. "Why do you let him get away with it? That's so fucked up."  
"What am I supposed to do? You know who his father is, I... it doesn't matter, he does it all the time," Minhyuk shrugged, still walking as fast as he could. He was pretty used to it, for the past two years he was at that university, Jooheon was always like that. They hardly ever even talked but a bully always finds somebody to bully, right? Minhyuk was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and ever since that, he was just... It didn't matter. All he had to do was get through that damn school and finally start living his own life as soon as possible.  
"You're too soft on him, that's why he always does this... he knows you won't fight back."  
"Kihyun, please, stop."  
"Okay, okay. I'm just saying...," Kihyun said, finally shutting up and following his best friend quietly. He just couldn't stand that damn boy, he was so rude to Kihyun's best friend, with no reason for it, and it was pissing him off. Not like he could do anything though, Jooheon would knowck him down just as quick as Kihyun would try to say something.

When their classes ended for that day, the boys decided to chill for a bit, going to a nice coffee shop close to the university, and they ordered the best cake the shop had to offer.  
"So did you decide if you'll go anywhere for the spring break?" Kihyun asked, slowly drinking his coffee. It was nice to sometimes just chill and talk with his best friend, about anything that came to their mind.  
"I don't think so... Mom told me to go to Venice with her and dad, but I don't really feel like spending time alone just with the two of them. So I will stay in our cozy room, and I will happily turn my brain off to relax. But I was thinking about maybe going to the Seoraksan park, so I might take a two day trip to Sokcho. It could be nice, right?" Minhyuk smiled, he always liked nature. When he was a kid, him and his family used to travel all around Korea to see all the national parks and mountains and everything. It had such a calming effect on Minhyuk, which he felt like was needed during spring break, since finals followed shortly after that.  
"That does sounds nice. But won't you be bored all on your own? Maybe I can call my parents and tell them I will come couple days later or something, so we can go there together."  
"Don't you dare do that! You didn't see your family for a long time, so don't worry about me, okay? I will be fine here, I like being alone. I promise." To be honest, Minhyuk enjoyed being alone much more than spending time around people. He had very few people he called friends and he didn't need to add any more.  
"If you say so," Kihyun shrugged, he knew there was no use trying to change his best friend's mind. "Well... talking about being alone, is there anyone in your mind that you like? Hmmm? It's been a while since you've been with somebody," the black haired boy asked with a smile on his face. He didn't mind Minhyuk being alone, but he really didn't want him to be lonely.  
"Not really. Guys suck, I'm done with them," the blonde boy laughed, shaking his head. It was difficult enough to be gay in their stupid all-boys school, let alone try and get close to someone. He felt like boys his age were either dumb, not ready to be out or just wanted to try something with a guy, and Minhyuk had enough of being just an experiment for straight boys.  
"Oh? So you're gonna find a girl then?"  
"Ha-ha, very funny," the blonde boy chuckled, hitting his friend's shoulder. It was never so bad with men for Minhyuk to even consider going straight. Even though his family would like for that to happen.  
"Sorry, it was just a suggestion! But don't worry, girls aren't any better," Kihyun laughed, finally starting to eat his cake.  
"How so? I thought it was going good with Eungi."  
"Well, _good_... I don't know, long distance relationships aren't for me, it's pretty annoying. I'm thinking about ending it when I go home for the break... I think it would be best for the both of us," Kihyun shrugged, he really didn't see a point of continuing the relationship.  
"Whatever will make you happy, Kiki. We can go have a party right after you come back, okay? Would that make you feel better?"  
"Actually, talking about parties, I really wanted to go tomorrow. There's another blending party with the women university, and I would love for you to come with me. Pretty please?" Kihyun almost begged, looking at his friend. Parties were always fun with Minhyuk, he was so funny when he was tipsy.  
"You know how much I love those blending parties, right? All the straight people making out at every corner and the drunk people spilling their drinks on me... I don't know, I don't know," Minhyuk grinned, he was already decided to go, simply because he'd go anywhere with his best friend, but he liked seeing Kihyun beg.  
"Come on, please! I will buy you whatever you want, how about that? I will find you a guy so you can get laid! How about that?" Kihyun suggested, already laughing since his matching abilites were very very poor.  
"I will go if you promise me _not to_ try to get me a guy," the blonde guy laughed, and he nodded.

So it was settled, he had to go through another of those amaying blending parties. Great.


	2. II.

"One more shot and we go," Minhyuk laughed, handing the almost empty bottle of alcohol to his best friend. He knew he couldn't bare the blending party or whatever sober, so they decided to have a little round for themselves before actually going to the bar where the dumb party was taking place.  
"Last one!" Kihyun took the bottle, taking a huge sip, handing it back to his friend so he can do the same. He was already feeling pretty tipsy so he knew Minhyuk must've been twice as much, since he didn't really handle luqoir very well, and it was pretty adorable. Minhyuk took another sip, before getting up from the couch and taking his jacket on.  
"Let's go, before I change my mind," he said, once more checking he had everything he needed before leaving their dorm room.  
"You know, this is like a goodbye party for us. Since we won't see each other for two long weeks! Will you miss me, Minnie?" Kihyun wrapped his arm around Minhyuk's shoulders, placing a quick kiss on the top of his head.  
"Eww, don't kiss me," Minhyuk laughed, pushing his friend away. "Of course I will miss you, idiot. You'll be all I will be thinking about the whole time being alone in our room, I promise," he added, still laughing.   
The way to the club took a little longer than usual, since both boys were pretty intoxicated, but they finally arrived and Minyhuk regretted going there the second he stepped into the club. It was just a mess of people, and he couldn't decide who was worse, the boys or the girls.  
"Let's get a drink," he decided, aiming straight for the bar. He needed to drink way more to be able to live through this night. Both him and Kihyun took another shot and ordered some mixed drink, before walking over to the dance floor. They both liked to dance and it was always fun. Sadly, it didn't take very long before some girl stole Minhyuk's best friend, and his drink was empty anyways, so he got through all the people back to the bar, ordering another one.  
"Wow, what the hell are you doing here?" a loud laughter came from behind of the blonde boy, and he let out a loud sigh, already knowing who the voice belonged to.  
"Hi," Minhyuk mumbled, not even turning around. He just hoped Jooheon wasn't in the mood to be as rude as he usually was. After all, this was a party so everyone was supposed to have fun. Even bullies and the bullied. Right?  
"You know this isn't a party for fags, right?" the younger boy laughed again, pushing away the person standing next to Minhyuk, so he could stand next to him and see his face.   
"Jooheon... do you need something?" Minhyuk wasn't normally this... straight forward, especially not with Jooheon, but he was drunk and he didn't feel like taking any shit from him.  
"Oh damn, since when are you talking back to me like this, Hyukie?" Jooheon grinned, looking around before he placed his hand in between Minyhuk's legs, carefully enough so nobody around would see it, and he squeezed Minyhuk's crotch. He couldn't help it, he was drunk and he didn't know how to stop his needs when he wasn't sober and 100% aware of what he was doing.  
"J-Jooheon, what the hell!" Minyhuk spilled his drink, quickly pushing the younger boy away. "Idiot," he mumbled under his nose, not loud enough since he didn't want to be hit, and he quickly went to the bathroom. What the hell was that supposed to be? He was used to Jooheon's hands on his body, but definitely not in this way. He hated drunk straight boys, they always thought he was just a toy they could try to play with, and never talk about it again once the morning came.   
"Don't run away from me," the same voice followed him to the bathroom, and Jooheon didn't waste any time before pushing Minhyuk inside one of the stools, locking the door behind them.  
"What do you want from me?" Minhyuk sighed, being as far from the younger boy as he possibly could in the small space he ended up in.  
"You are so pretty, Hyukie, do you know it?" Jooheon grinned, taking a step forward, grabbing the blonde boy by his hips and pulling him closer, brushing his crotch against Minhyuk's, just so the other boy would know what was happening inside his pants. He's been trying to avoid this boy for the past two years but he got too drunk and he simply couldn't handle it anymore.  
"Jooheon, go f-find a girl, go have fun... please, let me go," Minhyuk mumbled, avoiding the younger's eyes with all his power. He wasn't sure why Jooheon was doing this, if it was some kind of sick prank, but it wasn't funny.  
"If I wanted a girl, I'd have a girl. I want you, pretty," Jooheon shook his head, gently lifting Minhyuk's head. "Kiss me. Please," he said, as softly as he possibly could in his situation.  
"Why? So you can hit me and call me faggot some more?"  
"Please," Jooheon repeated, his thumb gently caressing Minhyuk's bottom lip. It was getting loud in the bathroom, but Jooheon could only focus on that boy in front of him right at that moment.  
"O-Okay," Minyhuk sighed, finally looking at the boy holding him. He still didn't understand what was happening but Jooheon was so pretty and his hands felt so nice on Minyhuk's body, he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around Jooheon's neck, leaning in and connecting their lips for the very first time. Minyhuk couldn't stop the little whine leaving his lips immediately, and he felt weak in his knees as Jooheon proceeded to part the blonde's lips with his tongue, making his way inside Minyhuk's mouth. Jooheon still couldn't believe it was happening, that he actually decided to go for it and kiss this beautiful boy, especially in a place where people could put two and two together, but he didn't regret it one bit. Not at the moment anyway. Having Minhyuk in his arms like that, kissing him ever so softly, it felt beautiful and Jooheon wanted more. He took a step forward, pushing the older boy against the wall and pushing his thigh against Minhyuk's crotch, deepening the kiss a little more. His hands were all over the older's body, mostly resting on the beautiful booty of the other boy.  
"J-Jooheon...," Minhyuk groaned, pulling away, after a while of this happening. He couldn't handle himself and he didn't want anything more happening, not in this disguting bathroom stool.  
"What, baby? Don't push me away," Jooheon whined, squeezing Minhyuk's perfect little ass. He felt Minhyuk getting hard against him so he knew the other boy liked everything that was happening just as much as Jooheon did.  
"I don't... I can't do this," Min said truhtfully, he felt his body getting to a point where he couldn't stop it and he simply wasn't gonna do this. Not with Jooheon. Not in such place.  
"Why? Don't you like it? Doesn't it feel good?" Jooheon mumbled, attacking Minhyuk's beautiful neck with his mouth, licking and sucking little bruises into the soft skin. He didn't want to give up, he wanted this boy too much for too long.  
"I-I'm sorry, I can't," the older boy repeated, pushing Jooheon away and leaving the stool as quickly as he could, trying to be invisible for all the people in that bathroom. Thankfully, everyone was too drunk to notice him.  
"Fuck," Jooheon growled, locking himself in the stool again. He really needed to calm down from what just happened.  
"C-Can we go?" Minhyuk said, pulling his best friend away from some random girl that was grinding against him.  
"What? Where? Are you okay?" Kihyun didn't need to hear that twice, he knew something must've happened so he took his stuff and followed his best friend out of the club.  
"Shit," Minhyuk sighed, walking quickly to their dorm. What was he thinking? No, he wasn't thinking at all, that was the problem... Idiot.  
"What happened, Minnie? Talk to me," Kihyun grabbed Minhyuk's hands, stopping him and turning him to face him. He needed to know what happened to his best friend.  
"I... fuck," Minhyuk chuckled, shaking his head. He couldn't get his brain to understand it whatsoever. "It's Jooheon."  
"What? Did he do something to you? Did he hit you? I swear I will kill that fuc-"  
"No, Kiki, no," the blonde guy turned red only thinking about saying out loud what happened. "He... he kissed me."  
"Huh?"  
"We were in the bathroom and we were kissing a-and he was touching me and... shit, Kihyun, I just couldn't help myself," Minhyuk whined only with the memory of Jooheon's hands on his body. It felt sinfully good.  
"Wait, are you serious? He... he is gay?"  
"I really don't know. I just know... he said he wants me and that I'm pretty and then he asked me to kiss him so... so I did."  
"Fuck!" Kihyun laughed, he couldn't help it. "After calling you a dirty faggot for two years straight he fucking kissed you, are you serious?"  
"Well... he was pretty wasted I think," Minhyuk shrugged, trying his best not to make a big deal out of it. "I'm pretty girly anyway, right?"  
"No you are not, babyboy," Kihyun laughed again, linking his arm with Minhyuk and continuing to walk towards their dorm. "Do you think he likes you?"  
"I think he likes my... that sounds so stupid, but I think he likes my body," judging from the way Jooheon was touching him and how hard he was, he definitely liked the contact of their bodies.  
"Daaamn, mama," the dark haired boy couldn't stop laughing, not only because he was drunk but also because the situation was simply hilarious. The biggest homophobe on their uni turning out to be gay, how surprisingly unsurprising.  
"Stop it, Kihyun," Minhyuk chukled, hitting Kihyun's chest. "You can't tell anyone about it, okay?"  
"You're no fun," Kihyun pouted but he nodded. He understood why Minhyuk wouldn't want anyone to know. "Is he a good kisser?"  
"Oh my god, don't ask me that," the blonde boy shook his head, blushing again. "Of course he is, it's Jooheon," he answered anyway, with a shy smile on his face.  
"Are you hard? Did you want to blow him? And let him fuck you? Come on, tell me! I'm so frustrated, let me live through you."  
"I'm not going to talk about this with you," Minhyuk laughed, opening the door to their room and quickly locking himself in the bathroom. He definitely needed a cold shower.


	3. III.

Monday came around way too quickly for anyone's liking and Minhyuk felt more tired than ever. He didn't sleep much during the weekend since he simply couldn't forget about Jooheon's strong arms and about his hard crotch against his leg and-  
"Ow," Minyhuk whined, looking at the dark haired boy that just pushed him out of his way.  
"What the hell?" Kihyun frowned, looking at the guy walking away from his best friend. "Did he just fucking push you?"  
"Well, at least we see nothing's changed, right?" Minhyuk shrugged, he didn't expect anything else from Jooheon. What was there to expect, a lovey-dovey Jooheon trying to talk to Minhyuk in school? In front of people? Yeah, right.  
"He can't kiss you and then act like this, this is so fucked up. He's fucked in the head, seriously."  
"I honestly doubt he even remembers what he did. And maybe it's for the better..." It wasn't like they could be friends or even boyfriends, of course Jooheon didn't want anything to do with Minhyuk. Why would he?  
"If I were you I'd put out flyers so everyone would know that he's g-"  
"Don't talk like this. First of all, nobody said he is, and second of all, you can't push anyone into coming out, okay? It's not easy. Not everyone is as accepting as you and my family." Minhyuk would hate himself if he ever caused any person in the closet trouble for outing them. It's sadly not safe for everybody.  
"You're too nice, Minnie. To people that don't deserve it," Kihyun sighed, his best friend's heart was too big, sometimes he wished Minhyuk would be a little harsher. He'd be less hurt if he was.  
"I know. Let's go, Biology is waiting," the blonde boy smiled, walking towards their class. They shared this class with Jooheon so he was really hoping Kihyun wouldn't do anything stupid. He meant well, but it didn't always mean it was the best thing to do.  
  
The class was almost ending, when the professor decided to suprise the whole class.  
"So, as you know, the spring break is ahead of us, and I will not be here for the week after the break either. Therefore I decided to give you an assigment, so you wouldn't be bored during your break."  
"Are you kidding me?!" Kihyun whined, shaking his head, just like the whole class did.  
"Silence, everybody!" the professor raised his voice, he still wasn't done. "I also decided to assign the pairs you will be working in."  
"Oh no," this time it was Minhyuk's turn to whine. He knew that no matter who he'd get paired with, it wouldn't be Kihyun (just his luck), and he wasn't friends with anyone else in that class.  
The professor started reading the pairs and Minyhuk froze when he heard his name.  
"Lee Minhyuk and Lee Jooheon."  
"Are you kidding me?" Kihyun couldn't help but chuckle, looking over the class to see Jooheon's face.  
"That's just my damn luck, wow. Amazing," Minyhuk sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "He did it on purpose, he knows Jooheon hates me," he mumbled, he never liked this professor. He had the feeling the professor didn't approve of Minyhuk's "lifestyle", as he called it.  
"It's gonna be fine, Minnie. Just make sure to always work with him in a public place, so he can't hurt you. Or kiss you, for that matter," the younger boy grinned again, that was pretty fun to him. Not to Minhyuk for sure, but Kihyun loved it.  
"Don't say it out loud!" Minhyuk quickly looked at his best friend, looking around to check nobody heard them. Jooheon being any more angry was the last thing he needed.  
Right after the class ended, Jooheon stood up, walking over to Minhyuk, pushing his stuff down on the ground from his table.  
"You can do it on your own, right, ratface?" he said, not planning to wait for the answer, but the professor's voice stopped him.  
"You both are gonna work on the assigment, Jooheon. And you both will be tested equally, so you better put your heart into it."  
"Yes, professor," Jooheon quickly nodded, he couldn't afford to talk down to his professors since his father knew them all.  
"We can... we can meet in the library tomorrow after school, if you are free," Minhyuk suggested, picking his stuff from the ground.  
"Fine. Be there at five," Jooheon said and quickly left the classroom. Working with that boy was the last thing he needed, he couldn't stop thinking about his lips and his body ever since he finally tasted it the week before.   
"If anything happens, just call me, okay? Try to do the assigment and nothing else, so he can't hurt you or something."  
"Okay, I will," Minyhuk nodded, getting up and walking to their next class dor the day.  
  
Sooner than later, Tuesday came and Minhyuk found himself sitting in the library. He already started working on the assigment, since he didn't want to work on it during the break and waiting for Jooheon to start seemed silly.  
"Hey," a deep voice woke Minhyuk from his work, and he looked up to see Jooheon sitting down next to him.   
"Hello," the blonde boy answered, looking back at his papers. "I already started, do you wanna see what I've got so far?"  
"Nah, not really," Joohen grinned, leaning back in his chair. "Keep working, I will be your moral support."  
"Okay," Minhyuk didn't expect Jooheon really working on it so it didn't surprise him. Even though he didn't see a reason for Jooheon to just sit next to him, it was only making Minhyuk more nervous.  
Couple hours went by, with Minhyuk really working hard and Jooheon just playing on his phone, when the younger boy's phone rang.  
"Hello. Yes... No, dad, I wasn't... Yes... Okay. Yes, sir. Bye...," was the only couple words Jooheon said and Minhyuk was sure he heard a rather loud voice on the other side of the line, and the yelling didn't sound nice at all. He looked up from his notebook, looking at Jooheon.  
"Um, is... is everything okay?" he asked softly, doubting he even should be talking at all but he simply had to.  
"And why the fuck would you care?" Jooheon growled, throwing his phone at the table.  
"Y-Yeah, you're right. Sorry, my bad," Minhyuk shook his head, quickly looking back at his laptop.  
"I...," Jooheon sighed, rubbing his forhead. "It was my dad. He just told me my grades suck so I can't go anywhere on spring break, I have to stay here and learn," Jooheon explained, suprised by himself for saying so much to this random, blonde boy, but he felt... he couldn't help it. This boy was making him act all kinds of weird.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. That sucks...," Minhyuk looked at the younger boy again. He looked like a sad teddy bear and Minhyuk felt his insides burning. "I'm staying at the dorm as well though, it's not the worst thing ever. You can relax and go out or something, right?"   
"Wow, that sounds so lame," Jooheon laughed, shaking his head.   
"Not everybody can be as cool as you, Jooheon," Minyhuk rolled his eyes. That's what he gets for trying to help? Amazing.  
"I didn't mean it like that. I just... sometimes I don't word myself in the best way possible."  
"You really don't," Minhyuk chuckled, looking back at his work. The library was awfully quiet, they were the last people sitting at those tables and Minyhuk felt kinda tired.   
"If you grew up with my father, you wouldn't either," Jooheon shrugged, it wasn't exactly like he had a choice. His father always raised him to be like this.  
"Is it true that your father... well, sponsors this school quite a bit?" the blonde boy asked, looking at the other one. It was the first time he really talked with Jooheon, and it didn't feel as uncomfortable as he'd expect.  
"Why do you even ask? Everyone at this school knows it," Jooheon chuckled. He knew very well what people thought and said about him. "Ever since he was kicked out of the army, he decided his duty was to make boys more tough, so he sponsors this school in hopes of making them listen to him a little bit."  
"Oh, he was in the army?"  
"Sadly. He devoted his whole life to it, but then he started drinking and-... that's too much information," Jooheon shook his head, he had to shut himself up. He never told this to anyone and he had no reason to talk about it with Minhyuk.  
"It's okay, Jooheon. You can talk to me, I'm not going to say it to anybody," Minhyuk smiled a little, trying to be supportive. It must've been hard for Jooheon to grow up with such father.  
"Why should I tell you anything? You don't know shit," Jooheon grinned, his usual not very nice grin. He didn't want to be mean to Minhyuk but he didn't want to grow close to him either.  
"Okay, right, I think we should go, I'm done for today," the blonde boy said, getting up and packing his things. Jooheon was getting back to his usual self and Minhyuk didn't need to witness that again.  
"No, Minhyuk, wait... I'm sorry," Jooheon sighed, looking at the other boy. "Do you need to go somewhere?"  
"Not really, but I have first class at eight tomorrow and I don't wanna be too tired," Minhyuk shrugged, looking at Jooheon who was still sitting on his chair, looking like the most delicious snack ever.  
"That's not good," Jooheon grinned, looking at the boy standing above him as his hand ran up and down Minhyuk's thigh. Minhyuk didn't move from the touch, so Jooheon kept their eye contact as he moved his hand up, sticking it under Minyhuk's shirt and running the tips of his fingers across Minhyuk's soft tummy. He got up, standing right in front of the other boy, and he leaned in, but he left the last inch for Minyhuk to break.  
"Somebody can come here," Minhyuk mumbled, his eyes fixed on the plushy lips he wanted to kiss so badly.  
"So?" Jooheon shrugged, his hand gently caressing Minyhuk's tummy and the blonde boy couldn't do anything but lean in, placing his lips against Jooheon's. He didn't want to, he knew it was simply so dumb, but Jooheon was... kinda irresistable. And it was weird, after the hell Jooheon put him through, and was _still_ putting him through, but his brain just shut off as soon as their lips connected. He let Jooheon push him against the table, making the older boy sit on it and Minyhuk spread his legs almost too willingly, wrapping them around Jooheon's hips and pulling him as close as he possibly could. This boy was doing _things_ to him and he didn't know how to make himself not want it.  
"Shit, you make me loose my mind," Jooheon whined, bitting Minhyuk's bottom lip. He never wanted to be like this but he couldn't help it, not with Minhyuk around, not when he looked like this and made Jooheon feel all the things he didn't want to feel.  
"Why?" Minhyuk breathed out, leaning in to place couple kisses on Jooheon's neck, down to his collarbone. He didn't understand what was happening himself, and Jooheon wasn't even out so it must've been twice as confusing.  
"Look at you... you're so beautiful and pure and so fucking hot I want to cut my head off just to stop thinking about you for one second," Jooheon mumbled, very quietly, he almost didn't want the blonde boy to hear him.   
"Thank you," Minyhuk chuckled softly, looking up at the other boy, running his fingers through the silky, brown hair. He leaned in for more kisses, he had to after such a nice compliment. He deepened the kiss, gently tugging on Jooheon's hair, pulling him as close as he could. Jooheon's body just felt so nice against his own, like if it belonged there from the beggining. It didn't take long before he felt Jooheon getting... excited, and he couldn't help a little chuckle. It really didn't take much for Jooheon to be arroused. He softly bit Jooheon's tongue, running his hand down Jooheon's body until he reached his pants, slowly unzipping them. He was just about to put his hand under Jooheon's underwear when a loud noise of the door of the library opening stopped him.  
"Fuck, why now? Fuck,"Jooheon stepped back as quickly as possible, zipping his pants up again.  
"I-I'm sorry," Minyhuk laughed softly, it was funny to see Jooheon this frustrated.  
"Shit, I hate you," the younger boy whined, leaning in for one more quick kiss before taking all his things and running away from the library before anyone could see him.  
Minyhuk didn't waste any time, he took his stuff and left the library just as quickly. There must've been something in the water or something, because this was insane. And the most insane part about it was the fact that he actually felt... close to Jooheon for some reason. Like if he was falling for him. Which was so insane and wrong and definitely not something Minyhuk could stop in anyway.  
  
"He had you working this late, seriously?" Kihyun asked right after Minhyuk entered their room. "What an asshole."  
"Uh, w-what?" Minhyuk looked at his friend, he was a little zoned out. "No, he didn't keep me... working," the blonde boy chuckled a little bit, sitting down on his bed.   
"Okay, what is that supposed to mean?" Kihyun raised his eyebrow, looking at his best friend. Did he really fall for Jooheon's crap again?  
"Um..," Minhyuk bit his lip, looking at his friend. "I know it's a bad idea but I can't help it with him, Kihyun," he whined, hiding his face in his palms. Jooheon was too beautiful for Minhyuk to say no. What was wrong with a little bit of fun, right?  
"Minhyuk, he is going to hurt you. What the hell are you doing?"  
"Nothing! He won't hurt me because I'm not gonna get... I won't fall for him, okay? It's just fun. I swear, I know what I'm doing."  
"Of course," the younger boy laughed, shaking his head. He knew his best friend too well to believe what he just said. "You know you deserve better, right? He doesn't deserve to touch you, after making your life a living hell for the past two years."  
"Kihyun, please," Minhyuk whined again, he didn't need a lecture right now. Whatever happens, happens.  
"Okay, okay... just be careful, that guy is an asshole and he will always be."  
"He's not when he's with me..."  
"Yeah, because he wants to fuck you. That doesn't change much now, does it? Just... be careful. Don't just... be careful."  
"He doesn't...," the blonde boy sighed, he couldn't say it wasn't true since he knew it very much so was, so he just nodded. "I will be careful."  
"Good."


	4. IV.

Minhyuk actually managed to avoid Jooheon for the next couple days, simply sending him all what he did for their assigment through email. He knew Kihyun was right, and he didn't want to be hurt, _again_ , so he decided to keep his distance from the other boy. Which was pretty hard, Jooheon somehow got his number and not a day passed without him writting Minhyuk messages, asking him to come over or meet him in a park or whatever else was just on Jooheon's mind. It was Friday finally, the last day before spring break was starting, and Minhyuk was in the school bathroom, washing his hands when he felt other pair of hands gently grabbing his sides, and a kiss on the back of his neck followed shortly after.  
"Hello," Minhyuk purred, he didn't want to but it felt so nice.  
"Hi, princess," Jooheon answered, his voice very low, as he continued placing soft kisses on the other boy's neck. "Why do you keep avoiding me?"  
"I-I'm not avoiding you, I was just... busy," Minhyuk lied, biting his lip when he felt Jooheon's hand moving.  
"Don't lie to me," Jooheon growled a little, sticking his hand under the older boy's pants, squeezing his crotch gently. He wanted to have this boy so badly and during that week of not even seeing him at school, he felt needy. Little too needy.  
"J-Jooheon, don't...," Minhyuk moaned, he couldn't help it, and he was so worried someone could come inside the bathroom. He knew Jooheon wouldn't be too happy about that.  
"Why not, baby? Don't you want me to please you?" Jooheon grinned, gently bitting Minhyuk's earlobe, moving his hand inside his pants. He really didn't want to stop, even though he knew how dangerous it was, just in the bathroom where anyone could come any second.  
"I-I do, but... not here. Please."  
"Okay," Jooheon sighed, kissing Minhyuk's neck once again before taking a step back. "Where then? You never come over, you never invite me over either..."  
"B-Because it's not... I don't... I don't wanna be your gay experiment, Jooheon," the blonde boy said softly, he didn't want to upset the other boy, but he just had to say what was on his mind.  
"What the fuck are you even talking about? What experiment? Do you really think I wasn't... I am... Minyhuk, don't make me say it," Jooheon shook his head, he really didn't feel like talking about this, not even with Minhyuk. He never said the words out loud, it was too uncomfortable.  
"You're what? Don't you think I deserve to know, if you wanna... touch me and stuff?" Minhyuk didn't want to make Jooheon feel bad, but if he liked boys, he had to start somewhere, right? And it wasn't like Minhyuk would ever try to use it against Jooheon, or hurt him by being too careless and telling it to someone besides Kihyun who he trusted 100%.  
"I'm into you, okay? I-I'm into guys," Jooheon said, out loud for the first time in his life. And it really felt just... actually, not as bad as he would expect. But that might've been only because it was Minhyuk he was telling it to.  
" _Only_ into guys?" the blonde one asked one more question, and he promised himself it would be the last one for now. It was visible Jooheon wasn't the most comfortable right at that moment.  
"Yes, only into guys. Always has been, always will be," the younger boy nodded, pulling Minhyuk close by his hips. "Do I deserve a kiss now?"  
"I think you do, you did great," Minhyuk smiled, wrapping his arms around Jooheon, placing couple soft kisses on the other boy's lips. He felt way better, knowing that Jooheon wasn't just trying something new. And thinking back at it, he actually never saw Jooheon with a girl, so it kinda made sense. The blonde boy let Jooheon deepen the kiss, leaning back against the wall, his body pressed against the older one's. It only lasted for a while, sadly, because when a loud noise came from outside the bathroom, Jooheon quickly pulled back.  
"Answer my messages from now on, okay? Please," Jooheon smiled a little bit, stealing one more quick kiss before walking out from the bathroom.  
Minhyuk's chuckled for himself, taking out his phone and quckly texting Jooheon.  
_"I will, I promise :P"_  
And he left the bathroom as well, leaving Jooheon enough time so nobody would think they were in there together. It was nice to know Jooheon was gay, and it explained a lot of his behaviour. Even thought Minhyuk didn't like the way Jooheon acted, being gay with not only an army father, but an alcoholic army father... it must've been so difficult for the younger boy and Minhyuk felt really sorry for his teddy bear. He did see a lot of softness in him and he planned on making Jooheon actually show it. Minhyuk couldn't wait to get the other boy both soft, and very, very hard.

  
"Please, take care, okay? And write me every day. And be careful. Use protection with Jooheon," Kihyun pulled his best friend in for a hug. He was packed and all ready to go to his home town for the spring break, but he did feel weird leaving Minhyuk here, especially after what he told him about Jooheon and that he is staying at the dorm as well.  
"Who said we'll do anything we'd need protection for?" Minhyuk laughed, hugging the younger boy back.  
"Oh please, Minnie," Kihyun laughed, slapping the other boy's booty. "You need to get laid, it's been a while, so just be careful," he said with the biggest grin on his face, causing the blonde one pushing him away.  
"You're such an idiot, why am I even talking to you," Minhyuk laughed, shaking his head. It was true, it's been a while since he's been with someone. And Jooheon was definitely a snack he'd like to taste.  
"Write me after you do it, I need to know how he was, okay? Promise me!"  
"Kihyun, shut up," the older one laughed again, pushing his friend out of their room. "You should go, your future ex gilfriend is waiting."  
"Oh, stab right into my heart!" Kihyun said as dramatically as he possibly could, taking his bag.  
"Just go, oh my god," Minhyuk was still laughing as he laid down on his bed, taking out his phone. A message from Jooheon was already waiting there to be answered, as usual.  
_"Did he leave already? Can I come over?"_  
Kihyun bit his lip, still not being sure it was the best idea, since he really want to... give himself to Jooheon fully, but he did want to see him and talk to him and touch him and... everything in between.  
_"He just left. I'm waiting, teddy bear"_  
He finally texted back, putting his phone aside. If it was going to happen, Minhyuk decided to go with the flow. He wanted it, and if Jooheon wanted it as well, there was no reason to keep waiting, right? Even if Jooheon was still mean to him at school, pushing him and calling him names, Minhyuk didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to think about how sweet the boy tasted, and how much he wanted to have him just for himself.  
It didn't take long at all for a loud knock on Minhyuk's door and he opened with a smile on his face.  
"Hello," he said, and the other boy immediately grabbed him by his hips, shutting the door behind then and pressing his body against Minhyuk's.  
"You look so beautiful, baby," Jooheon growled, kissing the blonde boy deeply, pulling his shirt up and taking it off shortly after. He really wanted to feel Minhyuk and he also never really saw his body, which was another thing he wanted a lot.  
"J-Jooheon, wait," Minhyuk chuckled a little, pulling away from the younger boy. "You didn't even say hi."  
"Hi," Jooheon said, and quickly pulled Minhyuk back in. He was really horny and he wanted to touch the other boy.  
"Can we please talk? Jooheon, please. We have two weeks, can we talk first?" Minyhuk said, pulling away again. He did want it just as much, but he didn't sleep with just anybody, it wasn't his style. He wanted to know more about Jooheon.  
"Ugh, okay," Jooheon whined, letting the older boy go and sitting on the couch.  
"Tell me about your family. Is it true your father... well, bought your place on this school?" Minhyuk asked, sitting down next to the younger boy, laying his head on Jooheon's chest, his fingers softly running across Jooheon's chest.  
"Yeah, but I really don't wanna talk about my fucking family. It's not important anyways, I hardly ever see them. They suck," Jooheon shrugged, looking down at the boy resting on his chest. He was really so pretty, and the blonde hair he's had since last year was only making him even more beautiful. Which was weird, because when Jooheon saw him for the first time, he was sure he couldn't possibly be even prettier.  
"Okay, no family. So... did you always like, you know, guys?" the older one tried another topic, he really wanted to learn something more about this boy. He only knew he was a bully, and that wasn't the nicest thing to know.  
"Pass. I don't wanna talk about that shit either."  
"Jooheon... if you're not going to talk to me, you can just leave," Minyhuk frowned, getting up from the couch. He knew if they wouldn't talk, they would kiss and then touch and then he would just fall for it.  
"No, Minhyuk... wait," Jooheon quickly grabbed the older boy's hand, pulling him back on the bed. "Look, I... It's not easy for me, okay? My family... my father... he is a military man. He raised me to be a man like him, a-and not a... sissy. I always knew I wasn't like him, yes. But it doesn't matter, because I never had a choice. If he knew I was... he would kill me, it's simply not an option for me," Jooheon said, the most words he probably ever said in once sentence, but he really didn't want to leave Minhyuk so if speaking was the way to stop him, he had no choice.  
"Oh no, honey... that's awful, I'm sorry. That must be horrible, I-"  
"Did you just call me honey?" Jooheon asked, a grin on his face. It was really nice to hear that coming from Minhyuk.  
"Oh, shouldn't I? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Minyhuk quickly shook his head, his face immediately turning red. He just thought it was a cute nick name for Jooheon, especially because of his name.  
"No, I like it," the younger boy smiled, pushing Minhyuk to lay down, leaning down on top of him. "Say it again."  
"A-Are we done talking or what?"  
"Please, Minyhuk... say it again."  
"...Honey," the blonde one almost whispered, looking at the guy on top of him, and he felt his heart hurt, seeing the cutest smile on Jooheon's face. Jooheon looked really scary, but when he smiled and his dimples showed, he looked like the softest teddy bear on earth.  
"Again," he mumbled, softly kissing and licking Minhyuk's neck, his hand making his way down Minhyuk's body. He wanted to feel the boy, he didn't care about talking, they can talk later.  
"M-Mhmm... w-what are you doing, honey?" Minhyuk bit his lip, tilting his head back when he felt Jooheon's hand wrapping around his member. He really didn't expect Jooheon doing this, he kinda felt like he'd only be interested in this happening the other way.  
"I wanna taste you, baby," Jooheon said, his voice so low it sent shivers down Minhyuk's spine.  
"T-Taste?" the older one breathed out, pulling on Jooheon's hair with his hands as the older guy moved way lower, pulling Minhyuk's pants and underwear down.  
"Taste," he nodded, looking up at the blonde boy once again before licking Minhyuk's length, spending some extra time on its head, then finally taking his cock inside his mouth.  
"Fuck, oh my god," Minhyuk moaned, arching his back with the pleasure hitting his body all of a sudden. He really didn't see this happening, and feeling Jooheon's skilled tongue on his... on him, it felt so incredible he could come only from this only. However, he really didn't want to embarass himself, so he bit his lip and held it back. He wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could, so even if he wouldn't last too long, the longer the better.  
"Good?" Jooheon mumbled, looking at the older boy again, replacing his mouth for his hand for a little bit.  
" _G-Good?_ F-fuck, you're insane," Minhyuk nodded as fiercly as he could, to be sure that Jooheon wouldn't doubt his abilities even for one second.  
"You're so pretty, especially like this," the younger one grinned, seeing the older's body all tense, the sweat on his face, the pleasure in his eyes... it was just perfect, Jooheon couldn't get enough.  
"I-I can't... honey, I can't," Minyhuk whined, feeling his body is too close to the edge. That was a signal for Jooheon to put Minhyuk's lenght back into his mouth, since he wanted the taste, and he did his best to suck and lick it as well as he possibly could. Which paid off shortly after when his mouth filled with a thick liquid. Jooheon swallowed most of it, weaping his mouth and crawling back up, kissing the boy gently.  
"Mhm, you taste so good, baby," he smiled, running his hands up and down Minyhuk's sides to sooth him. He looked so adorably wasted, Jooheon loved it.  
"I ca-can't believe you just did that," Minyhuk breathed out, when he was finally able to talk again. He could never expect Jooheon being this good at it, it very obviously wasn't his first time doing that. And he was so embarassed for lasting so little, but he couldn't stop his body from hitting its point.  
"Why? Didn't you want me to?"  
"I-I don't think I ever want you to do anything else but this," the older one laughed softly, kissing Jooheon's forehead before closing his eyes. He was tired all of a sudden, and a nap sounded really nice.  
"I'm glad," Jooheon smiled, kissing Minhyuk's lips gently before getting up. He needed a shower after such a long day, so he put a blanket over the blonde boy and went to the bathroom. Hopefully Minhyuk wouldn't mind if Jooheon uses his towels.  
  



	5. V.

When Minhyuk woke up the next morning, he was nicely surprised to see Jooheon sleeping next to him. What was even better surprise was him lying next to Minhyuk naked, and the older boy cuddled as close to him as he could, running his fingertips all across Jooheon's chest and tummy. He did see him without his shirt before, since Jooheon never really hesitated to take it off during PE, but touching that nice body felt even better. He moved closer, placing soft kisses on Jooheon's neck, he really wanted the boy to have a nice morning. Since it was the first morning they were together.  
"Good morning, honey," Minhyuk mumbled when he saw Jooheon slowly opening his eyes. It was so nice waking up next to someone.  
"Mhmm," Jooheon nodded, wrapping his hands around the older boy and pulling him closer, kissing the top of his head.  
"Did you sleep well?"   
"Very well, baby," Jooheon nodded. It was well over two years since he woke up next to somebody, because even though he did play around with some boys, he'd never stay the night. It was too relationship-y for him and he just didn't want to have anyone attachted to him, or himself getting attached. But since it was too late now anyway, he wanted to enjoy it while he could.  
"I'm glad. You can sleep over any time you want. Even once Kiki is back," Minhyuk assured the younger boy, he wanted to have him over all the time. Even though he knew it wouldn't be possible for Jooheon to just sleep in his bed once the break is over.  
"Why do you call him Kiki? It's so... gay," Jooheon chuckled, runing his fingers through Minhyuk's hair. He wasn't against Minhyuk being so obviously out, but he never understood the need to be... "feminine."  
"Excuse me?" the older boy pulled back, sitting up on the bed. "Are you serious, Jooheon?"  
"Oh come on, I didn't mean it like that," Jooheon sighed, looking at the other boy. It was only a while since they started talking but Minhyuk really liked overreacting it seemed.  
"Didn't mean it like what? Just because you're in the closet doesn't mean I have to try to be something I'm not. And I really don't feel like calling him Kiki is gay in any way whatsoever." Minhyuk wasn't usually this moved by something people said but he was so done with Jooheon calling him any type of this word meaning it in a bad way, especially since Jooheon was gay himself. That was whole new level of hypocrisy.  
"Minhyuk, what are you talking about? It was a joke, I didn't mean to offend you. Okay?" Jooheon sat up on the bed as well, leaning in to kiss Minhyuk's pouty lips.  
"It's not funny though, Jooheon. You need to stop calling me names and anything else because I like men, got it? I need you to stop doing that right now. Nothing I do or say is because I'm gay, it's just who I am. And it's so insulting, you have no idea. You have no idea how it is to hear all the ugly things people like you call me every day. And I will not tolerate it from you anymore," Minhyuk said as strongly as he could. It was too unfair and if he was ever gonna have any kind of relationship with Jooheon, he needed this bullshit to stop right there and then.  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry if it hurt you. I promise I will try my best not to... say shit like that anymore. I'm really sorry." It was true that Jooheon never had to go through what Minhyuk did, simply because he was never out and nobody would dare to call him any word that he used to hurt Minhyuk in the past.  
"Good," Minhyuk nodded, leaning against the wall, grabbing Jooheon in by his neck and kissing him deeply. "Are you planning on to come out? Like, ever?"  
"Hm, I don't think so," Jooheon shook his head, kissing Minhyuk once more before laying back down, looking at the other boy. "It's not... I can't, baby. When I say my father would kill me, I mean it. It never took too much for him to hit me or... or my mother, and I wouldn't... I just can't. I don't think it'd be safe for you either. If he knew we were together, he'd... I don't even wanna think about what he'd do," the younger boy shrugged, looking away from Minhyuk. He didn't want to talk or think about this stuff. He knew he'd have to marry a woman in the future and have a "normal" family so his father would stop minding his business. Even though he knew he'll be unhappy.  
"Together? We're together?" Minhyuk smiled softly, stroking Jooheon's tummy. He didn't want to talk about the dark stuff so he decided to focus on the nice part of the sentence.  
"I-...," Jooheon chuckled, looking back at the older guy. He was never truly in a relationship and he didn't know that much about Minhyuk yet, but something inside him was just... happy, when he was with this blonde boy. "I don't know. Maybe."  
"Okay, maybe is good for now," Minhyuk grinned, his fingers drawing circles on Jooheon's soft skin. "How many boys have you been with?"  
"Oh... um, that's a good question," the dark haired boy laughed, trying to think about the number. It wasn't that much, but he definitely wasn't a virgin either. "Maybe like 10 or 15, I'm not sure. Also depends on what you mean by "been with" because I fucked only like... 8, I think," Jooheon nodded, he was pretty sure about the number of guys he really slept with.  
"Wow," Minhyuk gasped, turning red immediately. That was a lot, at least for Minhyuk it was.  
"What? How many is it for you?"   
"I slept with one man and, um, fooled around with three. And you."  
"You had sex with one person? That's it?" Jooheon raised his eyebrow, that was... wow. He immediately felt like a slut. Or maybe Minhyuk was just too innocent.  
"I am not going to let just anyone fuck me. I only do it with people that I truly love and, well, I was in love just once," Minhyuk shrugged, he really didn't think it was that weird. It might've been different for Jooheon since he was most likely a top, so he just put it into someone and it meant nothing. Letting someone inside his body was almost sacred for Minhyuk.  
"Oh really? Tell me about him then," Jooheon smiled a little, stroking Minhyuk's leg. He wanted to know everything he could about this boy. Which was very weird for him, but he couldn't help it. Minhyuk was special.  
"Isn't that weird? To talk to you about my ex?" Minhyuk laughed, looking at the younger boy. It was nice though, that he wanted to know things about Minhyuk.  
"Why? I don't think it's weird."  
"Well, okay," Minhyuk nodded, thinking back about his ex. "I met him when we were both in high school, I think we were 14 when we met. I wasn't out at that point, so when I fell for him, I was pretty confused at first. It was before I even admitted it to myself, so it was weird at first. But yeah, we ended up together, we loved each other and we were together for two years. And when we were 17 or 18, his father fell in love and decided to move to be with his new woman. In the US. So he had to move and we never saw each other after that. We still talk sometimes, but I barely know who he is now. I just know he is actually married, since it's legal in the US, and his husband is really cute." Minhyuk ended his story, he didn't wanna go in into too much detail since it would be probably boring for Jooheon. He wasn't sad about it, what they had was beautiful and he was thankful he got to meet him, so it was all happy memories, even though it ended.  
"That's cute. But like... you didn't... you didn't have sex for 4 years?" Jooheon was a little surprised by that. If Minhyuk was 22 now and the boy left when he was 18...  
"Not with another guy inside me, no," Minhyuk nodded. He really didn't think it was that weird to not wanna sleep with everyone.  
"And... with other things inside yes?" Jooheon grinned, his hand running up Minhyuk's leg. He wanted to know about Minhyuk's experiences and what he liked.  
"Sometimes," the blonde boy nodded, his face turning red. He really wasn't big on talking about intimate things, he was very shy.  
"I'd love to please you with a toy, baby."   
"Well, until then, can do other stuff, right?" Minhyuk grinned, laying on top of the younger boy, pressing his booty against Jooheon's crotch.  
"Like what?" Jooheon smiled, grabbing the blonde boy's butt with his hands quickly. He really wasn't sure he'd be able not to try and fuck this pretty little ass, but he had to be strong. He really liked Minhyuk and he thought it might... go somewhere nice.  
"Let me show you," Minhyuk kissed Jooheon once more before moving down. It was his turn to make Jooheon feel nice.


	6. VI.

The boys spent the whole morning in the bed, cuddling and talking about everything and anything and it was shrotly after noon when Minhyuk's tummy decided it was hungry, growling loudly.  
"I think I'm hungry," Minhyuk chuckled cutely, biting Jooheon's bottom lip. He wished he could just eat Jooheon and that would make him not hungry, but sadly it wasn't the case.  
"Do you want to order some food?" Jooheon suggested, gently digging his nails into the blonde boy's back. It was a while since he enjoyed a morning this much. Everything with Minhyuk was simply better. And it was a little scary even, that Jooheon was this invested in Minhyuk after such a short time.  
"Can't we just go out to eat?" Minhyuk didn't want to be closed in his room the whole day, he wanted to go out and breathe fresh air and see the sun. Even though Jooheon was pretty close to shining way more than the actual sun.  
"What if somebody sees us?"  
"See us do what? Can't we just go out together? Nobody will think you're... gay just because you talk to me, Jooheon. Stop being so close minded. Please? I wanna go eat some sushi, and I know just the perfect place," Minhyuk smiled, stealing one more kiss before getting up from the bed, taking some nice clothes on. He wanted to look extra cute for his honey boy.  
"But I don't even have clean clothes here," Jooheon whined, getting up and taking on the same clothes he had the day before.  
"Do you wanna stop by at your dorm first so you can change? And maybe take some clothes with you, in case... you know, in case you stay with me for a little longer," Minhyuk smiled, cupping Jooheon's face in his hands and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He couldn't get enough of this plushy paradise on Jooheon's face.  
"I don't think it's a good idea... Changkyun is staying at the dorm too. So maybe... we can go eat and then I go back to my room, pack some stuff and come to you. Okay?"   
"Does he really hate me so much?"  
"It's really not that, baby. He'd hate me too if he knew. He dislikes gay people... He is really, really religious and his view on that is that we are disgusting sinners that should burn in hell, so I don't... it's unnecesarry. I don't want him to be mean to you," Jooheon shrugged, sitting back on the bed once he was dressed. He really liked his roomate, he was one of his closest friends but he knew there was no point in trying to make him change his mind. And if Jooheon tried to say something, Kyun would only think he is gay too and he wouldn't talk to Jooheon ever again.  
"So that's why you're friends with him? Because you can be homophobic together? Or because people know he wouldn't have a gay friend, therefore nobody will think you are gay?" Either way, Minhyuk found it really sad. That Jooheon went all those extra miles just to stay in the closet.  
"No, Hyukkie. I like him. He is a good person, he is just a little too religious. But that's his choice, so I respect it."  
"Okay, whatever. Let's go eat," Minhyuk shook his head, he had enough of talking about homophobic people. He openened the door and went out, heading to his favorite sushi restaurant.  
"You look so cute in blue, baby," Jooheon said quietly, slapping Minhyuk's butt after looking around and making sure nobody was there to see them.  
"Well, thank you," the blonde boy chuckled, pushing Jooheon a little bit. "You know... if you were out, you could hold my hand and kiss me and do whatever you'd want."  
"Minhyuk, stop," Jooheon whined, dragging himself behind the other boy, enjoying the view he had from the back. He was really mesmerized by how gorgeous this blonde boy was. "I wish I could, I really do," he added, stroking the older boy's side.   
"You shouldn't care so much about your father. You'd be better off without him and if you just stopped talking to him and cut him from your life, you could be happy. With a man. And he wouldn't have to even know."  
"He's my family, baby. I couldn't do that. It's... I can deal with it. I'm a man, aren't I?" Jooheon grinned, following Minhyuk into a fancy looking restaurant and he was glad he didn't meet anyone he knew so far. He was sure they passed some people from their school, but Jooheon barely paid attention to all the people, they were never important.  
"Whatever you say, honey," Minhyuk smiled a little, sitting down at a table and ordering some water before taking the menu. "Do you like sushi? What's your favorite food?" he asked, wanting to know more about the other guy. He wanted to know everything.  
"I like sushi a lot, actually. And I know it might be boring but my favorite food is probably bibimbap. I really love rice and meat and veggies and it has the perfect combination of it," the younger boy smiled, pouring some water for Minhyuk first and then for himself, when the waiter finally brought it. It was a pretty warm day for it being just spring.  
"Wow, how... korean of you," Minhyuk laughed, taking off his shoe and stroking Jooheon's leg with his foot. "I love pasta. All kinds of it. And Korean beef," he added with a chuckle, leaning back in his seat, moving his foot higher up Jooheon's leg.  
"What are you doing?" Jooheon growled a little, moving in his seat with every inch Minhyuk's leg was getting higher.  
"I'm trying to have a conversation with you, focus on me. Tell me about your childhood," Minhyuk smiled, the most innocent smile he managed, and he kept looking at the younger boy as his foot started massaging Jooheon's crotch gently. Carefully enough so nobody would see it, thankfully Jooheon was helping by being pressed as close to the table as he possibly could.  
"I-I don't think I can focus like this, baby," Jooheon bit his lip to stop a moan, clinching his hands into fists to try his best and stay calm. Which was really difficult.  
"Come on, talk to me. Where did you grow up?" Minhyuk was having way too much fun with this, Jooheon looked adorable when he tried not to groan.  
"Okay...," Jooheon took a deep breath, trying his best to ignore his member getting hard, and he tried to talk as normally as he managed. "I grew up in Daegu, with my father a-and mom. I don't remember much of my father, it was always just me and mom. A-And well, my childhood was good for the most part. Before father came back from the army. Then it started... um, fuck, Minhyuk," Jooheon moaned, hiding his face in his hands. He really couldn't do that, he couldn't talk while Minhyuk was doing what he was doing.  
"So cute," Minhyuk smiled, putting his foot down. He'd have more fun with the younger boy but he really wanted to eat and if he kept on going, Jooheon would probably wanna do other stuff. "Continue?"  
"Why are you doing this to me?" the dark haired boy whined, pressing his hand against his hard crotch to hide it a little bit.   
"I want us to bond, you know?" Minhyuk chuckled, Jooheon was really adorable.  
"Great, so making me hard with your foot is bonding us how exactly?" Jooheon shook his head, drinking a lot of his water. His throat was dry all of a sudden.  
"I'm sorry. Will you tell me about your mom now?"  
"Well... after father came back from the army, I think I was like 11 or something... he was drunk every day. And I don't remember too much, I think I tried my best to forget as much as possible. He was very rude and mean and abusive. Every time I tried to stand up for mum, he'd beat me twice as much and then continue on to her anyways. Mom never worked, so we couldn't leave him. So we stayed. And she is still staying. I wish I could... I can't stop it. And mum said it's better now I'm out of the house," Jooheon shrugged, looking down at the table. He really didn't feel too comfortable talking about this, with anybody, but he wanted to open up to Minhyuk. He felt like he could trust the boy so he went with his instincts.  
"Honey, I'm so sorry," Minhyuk felt himself gettin teary-eyed, he couldn't imagine the feeling of a little boy trying to protect his mother and having no way of doing so.  
"Yeah, well... Not everyone can have good parents, right?" Jooheon shrugged, he couldn't really change it anyway. "I just wanna start making money as fast as possible, so I can buy mum a flat and she can leave him for good."  
"That's so nice of you, I'm sure your mommy knows you will do anything and everything to help her."  
"What about you? Your parents are cool with you being... out and shit?" Jooheon asked, he couldn't even imagine what that'd be like.  
"Oh yeah, they always knew. I think they knew even before I did," the blonde boy smiled, he was really lucky to have parents like that. "They even went to Seoul Queer festival with me last year, it was so nice to have their support in public like that. Mom always asks me about guys and if I found the one already or what."  
"That's so nice. I think my mom wouldn't actually mind, but I don't wanna bother her with my problems since she has a lot of her own... but I will tell her one day," Jooheon smiled, he knew his mum would accept him through anything, he didn't doubt that for one second.  
"I think she knows. I think moms always know."  
"Yeah, maybe she does," Jooheon nodded, leaning back when their food finally came. And it looked delicious. "Bon appetit," he grined, waiting for Minhyuk to take his first bite before trying it too.  
"Isn't it delicious?" Minhyuk purred, he loved this place. Their sushi was the best in all of Seoul, he was sure about that.  
"It's really yummy," the younger boy nodded, eating his food. Sushi wasn't his favorite food but this was seasoned very well, Jooheon wouldn't mind eating that every day. Especially with such a nice company.  
They both ate all that was on their plates, with some small talk in between, and after they finished, Minhyuk really felt like eating something really sweet.  
"Let's pay and get ice cream, how about that?" he suggested, getting up to pay for the food.  
"Wowow, what are you doing? Sit down, the lady never pays," Jooheon stuck his tongue out, pushing Minhyuk to sit back down and he went to pay by his own. Since it was kind of a first date for them, he wanted to pay. He wanted to be a gentleman for Minhyuk.  
"How nice," the older boy chuckled, taking all his stuff when Jooheon came back and they went out of the restaurant, slowly walking towards an ice cream shop. "Have you ever been in love?" the blonde boy asked, looking at Jooheon. He really wanted to know since Jooheon didn't talk about it yet and for some reason he didn't look like the most skilled person when it came to relationships.  
"Define in love?" Jooheon laughed softly, thinking back at all the boys he's been with. "I don't think I was. I don't think I even know what it feels like..."  
"Isn't that a little sad? I mean... Love is beautiful. You'd _know_ if you did love someone."  
"Well that answers your question. I was never in love," he shrugged, he never really thought about it very much. Since he knew he could never be with a man fully in a relationship, he just never got close enough to actually fall in love. And it was scary to think about Minhyuk because he felt himself falling and he didn't know how to stop it.  
"You will be. There will be someone who will change your life one day. And it will be beautiful, believe me."  
"Who knows," Jooheon smiled, he didn't want to say anything even remotely close to the possibility that Minhyuk might be that someone, and he quickly shook his head to stop thinking about it. "I think I'd just hurt the guy in the end anyway."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Because... I told you I can't come out and what guy would love me if he had to hide all his life? And in the end I'd have to leave either way, to get married to a chick, so what's the point."  
"The point is your happiness, honey. You deserve to be happy," Minhyuk sighed, it was sad to hear all this coming from Jooheon. He wanted him to be happy. He gently stroked his hand, looking around before leaning in to kiss his neck softly. Quickly enough, he didn't want anyone to see. Jooheon obviously didn't need any more trouble in his life.  
"Can we change the subject, please?"  
"Of course."


	7. VII.

The first week of spring break came by so fast, Minhyuk hardly realized it was Monday of the second week already. He was checking the text he got from Kihyun which reminded him he still didn't go to Sokcho and no matter how much he loved spending every second of the last week by Jooheon's side, he really wanted to go somewhere. He rolled over in his bed, kissing Jooheon softly on his neck. Jooheon was staying with him every night and Minhyuk got used to it rather quickly, it was really nice to wake up next to him every morning.  
"Wake up, teddy bear," Minhyuk purred into the younger's ear, softly bitting his earlobe. He tried to come up with a new way to wake Jooheon every day, it was fun. And Jooheon seemed to like it too.  
"Mhmm, what time is it?" Jooheon mumbled, grabbing Minhyuk and pulling him closer, his eyes still closed. He wanted to rest a little more.  
"Late, honey. Almost noon." Not like Minhyuk minded getting up late, it was good to get some rest.  
"Okay, okay... I'm awake," Jooheon yawned, opening his eyes and looking at the blonde beauty resting by his side. What a perfect picture to wake up to. "Morning kiss?" he grinned, leaning in and placing a kiss on Minhyuk's lips.  
"I wanna go to Sokcho, will you come with me?" the older one smiled, returning the kiss before resting his head on Jooheon's chest. He thought it could be nice if they went together, to see something new. Instead of being closed in Minhyuk's room for most of the last week.  
"Sokcho? Why?"   
"Seoraksan is there. It could be nice, we can chill and it's like two hours from here so nobody will know us there. Just for two or three days. Seoul is boring..."  
"Oh really? Are you bored being with me, is that it?" Jooheon grinned, kissing the top of Minhyuk's head. "If you want me to go with you, I will gladly join you, baby," he nodded. Of course he wanted to go, he wanted to be with Minhyuk as much as he could before school would start again and he'd have to pretend he hates him. And he already knew it will be rather hard after this spring break.  
"I'm never bored with you. I just want us to have some more memories than just laying in bed and making out," Minhyuk chuckled, kissing Jooheon's chest before getting up from the bed. "I'll take a shower and you can go pack. So we can leave the first thing tomorrow morning, hm?"  
"How about I take the shower with you and then go pack?" the younger boy bit his bottom lip, looking at the beautiful human standing above him and he wanted to have him so badly. Again. Or always, rather. He had to hold himself back every time he wanted to fuck the other boy, and so far he was doing pretty good.  
"Will you be a good boy?" Minhyuk laughed, he knew it was hard to Jooheon to hold back every time they were cuddling and making out and everything else they did, and he felt it was harder for him every day, but he couldn't give in. Not yet anyway.  
"I will try my best," Jooheon nodded quickly, getting up from the bed too and following Minhyuk to the bathroom.

Minhyuk was packing his bag, after the rather long shower, when his phone rang and he knew exactly who was calling.  
"Hello, Kiki," he said after picking up the call. Who else would be calling, especially after Minhyuk wrote him he's going on the little trip with Jooheon.  
 _"He's really going with you?"_  
"Well he said so, so I guess he is," Minhyuk chuckled, sitting down on a chair. This call might be a little longer.  
 _"So you're dating now, right? Like you are together?"_  
"It's really not that easy... I don't think we could be dating. It's not... Jooheon can't... you know. But I like being with him and he likes being with me. So why not go to Sokcho and relax a little bit. He won't have to worry about people seeing us, so it could be nice."  
 _"Minnie, are you being careful? Because this doesn't sound like you are."_  
"What do you mean?"  
 _"Don't fall in love with him. Please, Minnie, he will hurt you."_  
"Kihyun stop. It's none of your business, first of all, and you don't know him."  
 _"Yeah, I do. I may not know the Jooheon that sleeps in your bed, but I sure as hell know the Jooheon from school. The bully calling you a fag three times a day. And that's more than enough to know."_  
"Is this why you called? If you wanna tell me how horrible Jooheon treats me; thanks, I know."  
 _"Don't be mad at me, Minhyuk. I just don't want you to get hurt. Will he come out for you?"_  
"I... no, I don't think so," Minhyuk sighed, he knew Kihyun was right - rationally. But he couldn't help himself, he liked Jooheon. He loved spending time with him and talking with him and touching him and kissing him and doing just everything with him. It wasn't the smartest thing he's done, but they were good together. And he felt Jooheon liked him as well.   
_"So? You will fool around some more this week, and when next week comes around you will be back to avoiding him so he doesn't push you for no reason or calls you names? You're so much better than that."_  
"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know him. I don't wanna talk about this anymore, Kiki..."  
 _"Okay,"_ a loud sigh was heard from the other end of the call, and Minhyuk felt like an idiot in front of his best friend. _"Is he good to you?"_  
"He is, Kiki. He is really good to me."  
 _"How good? Did you let him fuck you yet?"_ Kihyun laughed and Minhyuk was happy to hear that sound from him finally.  
"Of course not! I told you I only sleep with people I love. We've... been doing other stuff."  
 _"Is he good at this other stuff? Come on, tell me more, Minnie."_  
"Oh my god... good? He is unbelievable. Two days ago he was doing... me so good I almost slipped and let him inside me. You have no idea how good he is, I swear he'd turn you gay," the blonde boy laughed, he hardly ever talked about sexual stuff with anyone but he felt the most comfortable talking about it with Kihyun, since they've known each other for so long.  
 _"So what do you let him do? I imagine it must be pretty tempting to have him in your bed every night, when you didn't have a proper dick for more than four years."_  
"Oh my god!" Minhyuk laughed, he felt his face turning red.  
 _"Well sorry, I'm just stating the facts here."_  
"Um... y-yeah, it's pretty tempting. But he... he uses other things to make me feel good..."  
 _"Oooh, does he? So you let his fingers in but not his dick? That must be so hard for him,"_ Kihyun couldn't stop laughing, just the image of sexually frustrated Jooheon was just too funny.  
"Trust me, it is. But he's doing good. He doesn't do anything I don't want, so he didn't even try it... Because I'm not sure I could stop him if he did try, to be honest..."  
 _"Minnie, what the fuck. Just let him fuck you. You need it and if he's good in other stuff, I'm sure he will be just as good at this. You need to get laid, for real laid not playing around."_  
"I-I can't. I want to, I really do, you have no idea how much I wanna do it but I won't. Not until... I just won't," Minhyuk shook his head, he'd feel too bad about himself if he slept with someone he didn't love. Even though he wasn't that far from that happening either...  
 _"Well, maybe it's better. So if he goes back to being an idiot after the break, you won't have to regret as much. Right?"_  
"Wow, positive thinking," Minhyuk laughed, looking up when the doors of his dorm room opened.  
"I'm all ready!" Jooheon smiled, throwing his packed bag on Minhyuk's table.  
"I gotta go, Kiki. I will talk to you later, okay?"  
 _"Oh, he came back? Suck that dick some more, so he has something to miss if he fucks up again!"_  
"Bye, Kihyun," Minhyuk laughed, ending the call and looking at Jooheon.  
"He knows I'm here with you, doesn't he?" Jooheon asked, sitting down on Minhyuk's bed. He wasn't really surprised, it was like Minhyuk was telling Kihyun literally everything.  
"W-Well... you don't need to worry though, I swear he would never tell anyone!"  
"It's fine, baby. If you trust him enough to tell him, I don't mind," the dark haired boy shrugged, leaning back against the wall. He was actually kinda jealous, that Minhyuk could talk about everything with his best friend.  
"Are you excited to go to Sokcho with me?" Minhyuk smiled, getting up from his chair and walking over to the bed, sitting in Joooheon's lap and kissing him gently.  
"I'm excited to go anywhere with you," Jooheon nodded, running his hands up and down Minyhuk's thighs.  
"Really?" Minhyuk purred, leaning down to lick the vein on Jooheon's neck.  
"Really, baby," Jooheon groaned, digging his fingers into Minhyuk's thighs. He loved Minhyuk's tongue, anywhere on his body.  
"You're such a good boy, I think you deserve a reward," the blonde boy smiled, slowly moving away, kneeling on the floor and pulling Jooheon's pants down quickly. He was already a pro at doing that, and Kihyun was right, the more he gives to Jooheon, the harder it will be for him to give Minhyuk up later.


	8. VIII.

"Are you excited?" Minhyuk smiled, getting comfortable in the bus. Thankfully there weren't that many people, since they decided to take a very early bus, so Minhyuk was happy to cuddle as close to Jooheon as he could, leaning his head on Jooheon's shoulder. He was kinda glad they were leaving Seoul and he really hoped they could be more like a real couple in Sokcho, since nobody knew them there. He knew it still wouldn't be 100% with Jooheon and he wouldn't push him into it but it would be nice to be able to get a little kiss every now and then, when not many people would be around.  
"I'm excited if you are, baby," the dark haired boy nodded, gently stroking up and down Minhyuk's thigh. They were sitting at the very back of the bus so he didn't mind, nobody could see them. And he was trying his best not to care so much, since he knew that was what Minhyuk wanted. The boy really liked affection quite a lot.  
"We can go to a bar tonight or something, if you want to relax. We should enjoy it since it's the spring break, right?"   
"I'd rather enjoy the nights with you alone," Jooheon grinned, lifting Minhyuk's head and kissing him softly. They were together every night for the past week and a half and Jooheon got very fond of it. Not only the part where they did stuff, but also the cuddling and waking up together; it was... nice.   
"Mhmm, okay. I guess we don't need a bar to make the nights enjoyable," the blonde one laughed softly, kissing Jooheon back before leaning back against him. "Will you be back to being an asshole to me once school starts again?" Minhyuk mumbled quietly, he wasn't sure he even wanted to know the answer but ever since Kihyun brought it up, he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
"What?"   
"You know... calling me names and pushing me out of your way and stuff...," Minhyuk specified, drawing circles on Jooheon's thigh with his finger. He had to know, he had to be prepared for what'll happen so he won't feel like a complete idiot by not expecting it.  
"Baby, why would... why would you think about this?" Jooheon shook his head, looking at the boy leaned against him. He felt like a complete piece of shit to begin with, but this cut even deeper. Mostly because he knew how much he's been hurting this cute little boy for no reason.  
"How could I not? Jooheon, just answer me."  
"I... no. I won't be calling you names," Jooheon shook his head. "I promised you, didn't I? I'm with you. A-And even though I won't be talking about it to everyone, I will not pretend I hate you anymore. Because I don't, I'm the furthest from hating you I could be," Jooheon said, almost whispering just to make sure nobody from the bus could hear their conversation, and he wrapped his arm around the older boy tightly.  
"That's really sweet of you," Minhyuk smiled, he still wasn't sure if he fully believed Jooheon, simply because of the people he hangs out with, but he wanted to be positive.  
"I don't ever wanna hurt you, I promise," Jooheon added, he felt like he had to. It was long since he opened himself to someone, if he _ever_ truly did, and he got attached to this boy so quickly he didn't even realize it. And honestly, it felt very warm inside, what he felt when he was with Minhyuk. He didn't want to loose it.  
"What about Changkyun? He is asking you enough as it is, what if he finds out and tells about us?"  
"Why are you asking all those ugly questions?" Jooheon whined, he really wanted to enjoy this trip and thinking about Changkyun wasn't gonna make that happen.  
"I just... I've been thinking quite a lot," Minhyuk shrugged, he couldn't help himself. With the school break ending in just a few days, and with the help of Kihyun, he couldn't make himself stop thinking about everything.  
"Well you don't need to think about him. I... I will talk to him. I have to anyway... He is not stupid, he knows I'm with someone and people told him they saw me with you. It's... it's better if it's me who tells him, right?" Jooheon sighed, he really didn't wanna do it but he felt like he had no choice at this point. Once they're back in school Chang would notice Jooheon is not acting the way he did before and it'll be simply easier if he knows beforehand.  
"What?" the older one quickly sat up, looking at Jooheon. "Why would you do that? Honey, you said he is super homophobic. He is your best friend, I... you will most likely loose him if you tell him. Are you sure about it?" Minhyuk didn't want to be the reason for Jooheon to loose his closest friend, that would make him feel really bad.  
"If he is truly my best friend, he will understand it and accept me the way I am. Just like Kihyun accepts you, right?"  
"Y-Yes, but it's not the same. Kihyun knew I liked boys before I even came out. I don't want you to loose your best friend, Jooheon. Just think it through, please."  
"I'd rather loose him if he doesn't approve of who I am than lose someone who accepts every bit of me," Jooheon mumbled quietly, he wasn't used to talking like this, mostly because he never had anyone he would wanna talk like this to. And now he had it, he simply didn't want to loose it.   
"You'd rather loose your best friend than... _me_?" Minhyuk bit his lip, he tried his best to overreact but he felt his insides burning.  
"Yes," Jooheon nodded, looking at the boy sitting next to him and he didn't protest at all when Minhyuk pulled him in for a hungry kiss. He rather welcomed it, stroking Minhyuk's sides up and down gently. At this point he didn't even care about other people in the bus, he just wanted all of this kissing Minhyuk was giving him.

*

The trip went well, way better than Minhyuk actually expected. By the afternoon of the first day, Jooheon was the one initiating kisses and affection, even in public and even with people staring at them in a very nasty way and Minhyuk's stomach was full of butterflies the whole time. They even decided to stay one day more than they planned and Minhyuk loved and enjoyed every minute they spend in that city. Sadly, the school was calling and they had to come back to Seoul sooner than later.  
Just when Min was unpacking his stuff in his dorm room, the door was opened loudly and in a second someone was hanging around Minhyuk's neck. With that someone being Kihyun, of course.  
"I missed you so much!" Kihyun screamed, hugging his best friend as tight as he could.  
"Hello, Kiki. I'm happy to see you too," the blonde boy laughed, hugging the younger one back.   
"How are you? Did you miss me?!" Kihyun asked, pulling back just to look at the other boy. He really missed him quite a lot.  
"I missed you, of course I missed you. Did you enjoy your break?" Minhyuk smiled, going back to unpacking.   
"I enjoyed parts of it. The breaking up part wasn't so fun but the rest I loved," Kihyun grinned, sitting down on his bed and looking around the room. "He's not here?"  
"No, we came back like two hours ago so he went here with me to... yeah, and he came to unpack his stuff too, like twenty minutes ago."  
"And? Are you dating now or what? Are you official? Did you have sex?" Kihyun didn't hold back, he missed so much in the last two weeks.  
"Kihyun! No, we didn't, not in the way you're talking about. And we are not official, I told you it's not... something he could do," Minhyuk shrugged, sitting next to his best friend and leaning against the wall.  
"But?"  
"But nothing. I like spending time with him, so if he keeps his promise not to bully me at school, I don't see a problem in seeing him."  
"Do you love him?" Kihyun asked softly, he was worried for his best friend. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't trust Jooheon. Something inside him was telling him the boy is no good.   
"No. Or... I don't... no, I don't love him. We've been seeing each other for like a month, of course I don't love him."  
"A month is a plenty of time to fall for him, Minnie... be honest with me. You've always been so why stop now, you know I won't judge you," Kihyun smiled supportively, looking at the blonde boy.  
"I am honest. I don't know, Kiki, I'm really confused. I don't want to feel what I feel when I'm with him but I really don't know how to stop it. I really tried to keep away from him, but that didn't work out, and so I wanted to keep myself emotionally away but that's not working out either," Minhyuk sighed, rubbing his forehead. He didn't want to be hurt and even though he trusted Jooheon, with the situation the boy was in how could Minhyuk ever be sure he won't end up hurt? He closed himself off to everyone ever since the first time he fell in love and now he felt himself falling again and he didn't know how to stop it.  
"It's fine to be confused. You've been togehter too much, I think you need some time without him so you can sort your thoughts."  
"That sounds good," Minhyuk nodded, smiling thankfully at his best friend. Maybe he felt what he felt just because he didn't have time away from Jooheon to really think about everything that happened in the last couple of weeks. 


	9. IX.

Jooheon was finally unpacked when Changkyun walked into their room.   
"Hello!" he smiled, walking over to Jooheon to give him a welcome hug. It was weird that he saw him so little even though they both stayed in the dorm, but Chang had a suspicion on why that could be.  
"Hi, bro," Jooheon smiled back, sitting down on his bed and looking at his best friend. He felt his stomach turning, only thinking about what he wanted to talk about with this boy.  
"How was your trip?"   
"Oh, it was good. Nice. Sokcho is pretty..." Jooheon nodded, nervously playing with his hands. "What about you? Did you end up doing something interesting?"  
"Nah, I was mostly writing, or out with the guys. The usual boring stuff," the younger boy grinned, leaning against the wall when he sat on his bed. "Are you okay? You look weird, bro."  
"I am fine, just tired," Jooheon shrugged, looking at his feet before taking a deep breath. "I wanna tell you something, though."  
"Okay, go ahead. I'm listening."  
"Um... I've been seeing someone," he said, slowly looking up to look at his best friend. He was so nervous, he just knew the reaction he'd get wouldn't be positive and he wasn't ready for it at all. He tried to get ready, but how do you get ready for hate?  
"No shit," Changkyun laughed, he knew that for couple weeks now. "So who is she? Do I know her? Tell me. I don't know why you've been so secretive about her, do you really think I didn't notice? You didn't even try."  
"Changkyun... it isn't that easy. Y-You know the person, but..." Jooheon sighed, he didn't expect it to be that difficult to say it out loud. But the days he's spent with Minhyuk were the happiest days in his life for a long while and he didn't want to loose it. No matter what.  
"But what? She is ugly? Is it my ex? Come on, just tell me, man."  
"It's not a... it's not a _she_."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" the younger boy frowned, looking at his friend. It couldn't be what it seemed like. Right?  
"I'm not dating a girl, Changkyun. I never did," Jooheon tried other words, and he could see the disgust forming on his friend's face but he was still determined not to loose him.   
"What are you talking about? You're not serious, right?" Changkyun laughed nervously, shaking his head. "Right, Jooheon?"  
"You didn't... you didn't think it was weird that I never had a girlfriend? Did you ever see me kiss a girl? I've always been like that."  
"Who is he?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
"Do I know him?" he asked again. He had to know, he didn't believe this was real, this had to be a stupid joke. Why would Jooheon do that? That made no sense.   
"You really don't need to know that," Jooheon shook his head, he knew Minhyuk would be in danger if he told Kyun it was him. He hated him enough as it was.  
"We can deal with this... it's a sickness, you just need to find your path back to God and it will be all fine. Okay?" Changkyun suggested, trying his best not to give up on Jooheon even though his brain was telling him to do exactly that. No fag deserved his sympathy.  
"I-... oh my god, Changkyun. I don't need to... Why would he make me this way if he didn't want me to like men?"  
"That's a disgusting way to excuse your behaviour! How dare you say this... He never intented for you to be like this, it's your sick mind that made you think it's okay. But it's not. And you need to do something about it, you can't let this sickness ruin your life."  
"Stop saying it's a sickness. I've always been this way, and I'm really not asking for your support or anything like this, I just want you to try and tolerate who I am. Like best friends do," Jooheon tried, he was really hurt by his friend's words and for the first time he understood what he was doing all those years. How much words can really hurt. How difficult it is to stand tall in front of someone who puts you down in the most horrible way about something you can't change.  
"Excuse me? Do you really think I could ever be friends with a faggot? Don't make me laugh," Kyun shook his head strongly, looking at the other guy. "If you wanna live in your sin, that's your decision, but that means I no longer wanna know you."  
"Are you serious? After everything I've done for you? After I were there for you through every shitty thing you did? You will just pretend I never mattered to you?" Jooheon stood up, looking straight at the younger boy and he couldn't believe what was happening. He expected hate and he knew Kyun wouldn't support his "lifestyle", but deep down he was still hoping that their friendship was worth something to the other guy. Obviously it wasn't.  
"I've never been more serious in my life. You disgust me."  
"You say that? From all people? That's ridiculous," Jooheon laughed, even though he felt nothing but pain inside, and he quickly started putting some things into his bag. He needed to get out of there.  
"You are ridiculous. Your brain is fucked up. I wonder what your father will think about this...," the younger boy grinned, leaning back against the wall.   
"You wouldn't," Jooheon quickly turned around to look at the other guy again. "Changyuk, please... promise me you won't tell him. I-I will move out of here and you will never hear about me, but don't tell him. For the sake of our friendship, can you please do me this one favor?" Jooheon couldn't even imagine what his father would do. Actually, he could imagine and that was even worse.  
"Why would I do anything at all for a fag? You deserve to be killed for this."  
"How can you fucking say that! How fucking dare you, Changkyun!" Jooheon yelled, he couldn't take it anymore. It was one thing to disagree with what he was, but this was whole another level. A level that he could never expect from his so-called best friend.  
"It's the truth. You deserve to burn in hell for eternity."  
"Shut the fuck up, Changkyun!" Jooheon yelled again, taking a step forward and hitting the younger boy's face sooner than he could realize what he was doing. His blood was boiling.  
"Did you just hit me?" the younger boy growled, getting up from his bed, ready to fight back.  
Jooheon didn't answer, he quickly took his half packed bag and ran out from their dorm room. He knew he'd win over Kyun in a fight, he was way stronger, but he didn't want to. He cared about his friend, he couldn't bring himself to hurt the boy. No matter how much Kyun hurt Jooheon just then.  
 _"Are you at your room? I need you."_  
He quickly texted Minhyuk, walking towards his dorm building. He needed to be with Minhyuk, he needed him close to be reminded why he did what he did. To be reminded that it was worth it, because Minhyuk is worth it.

Actually, Minhyuk was worth so much more, and Jooheon intended on giving everything he had to the older boy.


	10. X.

The second Minhyuk heard a knock on his door, he ran to the it and opened them quickly, pulling Jooheon into a tight hug immediately. Jooheon didn't tell Minhyuk what exactly happened but from the tone of the messages, Minhyuk could guess it wasn't anything nice. Whatsoever.  
"Are you okay, honey?" Minhyuk whined, he felt so bad for making Jooheon go through this. If it wasn't for him, Jooheon wouldn't even think about saying anything about his sexuality to his great _"best friend"_.  
"I'm better now," the younger one nodded, hugging Minhyuk back tightly, placing a soft kiss on his neck. Even holding Minhyuk in his arms like that, he knew it was worth it. He would trade his fake friendship with Changkyun for this in a heartbeat. And he did, apparently.  
"What happened? Was he rude?" the blonde guy pulled back, kissing Jooheon before taking his hand and dragging him to sit on his bed.  
"Well, yeah, he-" Jooheon stopped mid-sentence, looking at the other side of the room where Kihyun was sitting on the couch, with a laptop on his lap. "Hello, Kihyun."  
"Hey, lover boy," Kihyun grinned, he knew it must've been super uncomfortable for Jooheon at that moment and he liked it. Minhyuk told him that Jooheon decided to tell Changkyun that he likes boys and it obviously didn't go very well, but Kihyun couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for him. Jooheon deserved somebody to put him in his place. He was gay and he tortured Minhyuk for the same thing for the past two years; what goes around, comes around. He had it coming.  
"I... uhm," Jooheon really didn't know what to do but he didn't feel very nice. He knew how much Kihyun disliked him, and he had good enough of a reason for it, of course.  
"What? You don't feel so hardcore without your great friends behind your back?"  
"Kihyun, stop," Minhyuk shook his head, he didn't feel like it was the best time now, Jooheon had enough of hate for today.  
"It's okay, baby," Jooheon smiled a little at the older boy and he kissed him before standing up and walking over to Kihyun. If today was supposed to be a shitty day, he wanted to get it all over with at once. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you and Minhyuk. I really am."  
"Are you? Because you're planning to fuck Minhyuk or because you genuinely feel bad for how you treated someone for being the same as you?" Kihyun was a little surprised Jooheon came up to him, but it was a nice surprise. For once, from this guy.  
"I know it's... it's not an excuse for what I've done, but I really hate myself for liking guys and it might be hard for you to get it, because you are so understanding about it, but... I'm not. Or... I wasn't. I don't... it's not easy to live a lie, Kihyun. And you have no idea how much I hate myself for what I've done to Minhyuk. If I could take it all back, I swear I would. But I can't, and I really, really like him now and I'm trying my best to make it up for him. For all the times I called him a fag or punched him or anything else I did. And I'm sorry for doing shitty things to you as well." Jooheon said it as quickly as he possibly could and he hoped for the best. He knew he didn't deserve anybody's forgiveness but Kihyun meant a lot to Minhyuk therefore his forgiveness meant a lot to Jooheon.  
"If you hurt him again, I will kill you. Do you hear me? He deserves someone who will love and cherish everything about him. I don't want to see him cry because of you ever again."  
"I promise, I will love him with everything I have," Jooheon nodded, he felt pleased with this response. Maybe they won't be best friends, but they could tolerate each other well. Maybe be even friends when the time comes.  
"Good," Kihyun grinned, looking over at Minhyuk and back to Jooheon. "I will leave you two alone, but I will be back in like two hours, so if you plan on doing anything to make Minhyuk feel better, be quick," he said with a smile on his face and he took couple things and left the room. They probably did need some time by their own, if Jooheon was gonna talk about his personal stuff. Kihyun didn't need to hear that.  
"You will love me?" Minhyuk smiled sweetly, reaching his hand to grab Jooheon's and pull him back on his bed.  
"Baby...," Jooheon laughed, wrapping his hand gently around Minhyuk's neck and pulling him in for a long kiss. "Maybe I already do," he mumbled quietly, and he felt little stupid but he never felt this way about anybody. Especially after such a short time. Minhyuk was different.  
"Maybe is good," Minhyuk kept smiling, returning the kisses just as softly. He wanted Jooheon to feel nice but at the same time he really wanted to know what happened with Kyun. "Will... will you tell me what happened?"  
"Oh, yeah," Jooheon sighed, his smile gone as quickly as it appeared. "I mean, I think you could guess the basis of it. He told me I'm disgusting and he could never be my friend and that he'll tell my father. Well, he didn't say he will tell him but he also didn't say he won't... In his opinion it's okay if my father hurts me for it, because I deserve to burn in hell," he shrugged, leaning back against the wall. It didn't feel good to say that out loud and it felt even worse to know it was Changkyun, from all people, who thought that about him.  
"That's awful, honey. I'm so sorry," Minhyuk bit his lip to hold back his tears, he was really sensitive to things like this. "You don't believe him though, right? You know he is wrong."  
"Yeah, I mean... kinda. Maybe I do deserve my father to punish me. Not for what I am, but for all I did to all those innocent people when I tried to make everyone believe I'm... like him." When in reality, Jooheon was the furthest thing from being like his father he could be.  
"You don't! You made a mistake, everybody makes mistakes... you deserve to be loved, honey. And if you... I wouldn't... we wouldn't...," Minhyuk didn't want to say anything about the love topic again, he felt like it was too early, but he couldn't help what he felt inside.  
"We wouldn't be here right now, I know. And it was worth it for me, even if... I'm happy for every second I've been able to spend with you and I wouldn't change anything about that."  
"I never knew you're this soft," Minhyuk smiled, leaning in to kiss the other boy. It was really nice to see this side of Jooheon, even thought it was brought up because of the worst reasons.  
"Well, I guess I am soft when it comes to you," Jooheon shrugged, he felt so comfortable around the older boy that he didn't even need to think about what he was doing or saying. He didn't need to keep his shields up when he was with Minhyuk.  
"I've... I've never felt like this about anybody before, Jooheon," Minhyuk said quietly, looking at the boy in front of him, his fingers gently running across Jooheon's face.  
"Neither have I," Jooheon nodded, grabbing Minhyuk by his hips and laying him down on the bed, getting up above him. "I don't know how you're doing this with me, but I hope you will never stop," he added, stroking Minhyuk sides and leaning down to press kisses all over his neck and shoulders.  
"I'm not planning to," the blonde boy smiled, caressing Jooheon's back and letting him place kisses whereever he wanted. When he felt Jooheon's hand too close to his crotch though, he stopped the younger one. "Can we just cuddle, please?"  
"Of course, baby," Jooheon nodded, immediately moving his hand away, focusing rather on Minhyuk's neck. He wasn't going to do anything that Minhyuk didn't want. And so he decided to give Minhyuk all the cuddles he could take.

*

Minhyuk woke up early in the morning, since his first lesson was early that day and he knew Jooheon had first lesson at like noon, so he could still sleep more. The day before must've been pretty exhausting for Jooheon. He got up, getting ready and waking up Kihyun along the way, since they had that lesson together.  
"Are you gonna say bye to him?" Kihyun asked, opening the door of ther room.  
"I should, right?" Minhyuk laughed softly, walking back to his bed, sitting on it and leaning in to kiss Jooheon, stroking his sides.  
"Mhm?" the younger one mumbled, opening his eyes to look at the most beautiful thing he's ever seen right above him.  
"We're going to class now, okay? I think I will be back around 10, so if you want me to buy you some food or coffee just text me," Minhyuk explained, Kihyun was right that it wasn't the best idea to leave Jooheon here and not tell him, he might be surprised when he'd wake up.  
"Okay, baby," Jooheon nodded, grabbing Minhyuk by his neck to steal couple more kisses, before he cuddled back to his blanket. Well, to Minhyuk's blanket... And it smelled so nice, just like Minhyuk.  
"Good night, honey," the older one laughed a little, Jooheon was the cutest when he just woke up. He took all his things and followed his best friend to class.  
"You know... you two are actually pretty cute together," Kihyun had to admit that, no matter what he thought about Jooheon.  
"Are we?" Minhyuk chuckled, feeling his face getting warm. It was nice to hear that. "Thank you."  
"When I completely block off what Jooheon is, I ship you two," he laughed, looking at his best friend. In the end, if Minhyuk was really happy with this boy, wasn't that all that mattered?


	11. XI.

It didn't take long for Minhyuk to get back into the school cycle he had going on, and even though he missed the spring break quite a lot, one thing didn't change at all; Jooheon. They didn't really talk at school, since Jooheon still had the same friends he had before, but he still made sure to meet with Minhyuk at least once during the week and he spend pretty much every weekend over at his dorm room. He had to find a new one, since he couldn't be with Changkyun anymore, but it turned out his other friend had a dorm room for himself so thankfully it all worked out well. Minhyuk was so happy it was almost scaring him, because the last thing he expected to find at that school was... love. 

 _"Can I come over?"_   
A text lightened up Minhyuk's phone and he smiled for himself. It was Friday evening, Kihyun was out with his new girl and Minhyuk was about to text Jooheon himself anyway.  
 _"Yes, please."_ He answered simply, quickly running to the bathroom so he could freshen up before his teddy would arrive. Jooheon saw him in all states possible but he still tried to look the best for him whenever he could.  
It didn't took very long for a knock to be heard and Minhyuk quickly finished his hair, walking over to open the door.  
"Hello, sexy," Minhyuk grinned, pulling Jooheon inside his room as quickly as he could. He was in the mood, so he didn't want to waste time.  
"Hey, baby," Jooheon smiled, placing his hands on Minhyuk's hips and pulling him in for a kiss. "You look extra cute today," he added, looking around the room just to make sure Kihyun wasn't anywhere near.  
"He's not here, don't worry," Minhyuk said, he was used to Jooheon doing this any time they didn't see each other for few days, since he knew exactly what was on the younger's boy mind after couple of those days.  
"Good," that was what the dark haired needed to hear to slip his hands under Minhyuk's shirt, pulling it up and throwing it on the ground. Minhyuk looked way too cute for him to wait for anything else, so he pushed the older boy to his bed quickly, getting on top of him and unzipping his pants. He knew Minhyuk wanted it too, from the look on his face, so he decided to just go for it straight away.  
"In a rush for something, honey?" Minhyuk chuckled, he liked when Jooheon was like this. The boy was always hot in Min's eyes, but he was extra hot when he way horny.  
"Yes, actually. I miss my baby's taste," Jooheon nodded quickly, sitting up just to take Minhyuk's pants and underwear off at once, taking his own shirt off as well.   
"You do? My poor boy, did you suffer a lot without me?"   
"I did, I missed you so much," Jooheon whined, placing kisses all over Minhyuk's neck down to his chest. They weren't together properly for the last four days and that was too long in Jooheon's book. Any amount of time without Minhyuk was too much for Jooheon, to be quite honest.  
"I missed you too, honey," Minhyuk smiled, running his fingers through Jooheon's soft hair. He liked Jooheon like this, he made him feel so wanted and loved and it was the nicest feeling ever. It didn't take long before Jooheon made his way down Minhyuk's body, his lips tightly around Minhyuk's member. Pleasing Minhyuk was on the top of Jooheon's favorite activites.  
"Y-You know, I was thinking...," the older one tried his best not to moan for at least two seconds so he could talk, but Jooheon was truly too good at this.   
"Mhm?" Jooheon mumbled, pulling away to look up at the older boy, replacing his mouth with his hand for a while. He didn't want Minhyuk to loose interest...  
"I-I think... I want, you know... I want _you_ ," Minhyuk mumbled, feeling his face getting red. The way Jooheon was staring at him was so intimate, he couldn't help himself.  
"You have me, baby. I'm all yours, I promise," Jooheon smiled, leaning in to kiss the older boy. He told Minhyuk couple times already that he didn't need nor search for anybody else.  
"I didn't... mean it like that," the older boy whined, tilting his head back when Jooheon made his hand move even faster. He wanted to talk but how was he supposed to when Jooheon was giving him such pleasure.  
"How do you mean it, then?"   
"Y-You know... I want to have you for real, I want all of you... I want you inside," Minhyuk specified, even though it took all he had inside to say it out loud. He only had to say something like this once in his life before, so he wasn't exactly skilled. It was three months since they started " _dating",_ or how to call it, and Minhyuk could no longer pretend he didn't feel what he felt. And he was pretty certain Jooheon was on the same page.  
"You want to have sex? L-Like, fully?" Jooheon blinked, he still couldn't wrap his head around it. Was Minhyuk just confessing his love?  
"Yes, I do," the blonde nodded, calming his breath a little when Jooheon put his hand away from his cock.  
"Are you sure? Didn't you say you only do that with someone you love?"  
"I did. And it's true," Minhyuk nodded, running his hands up and down Jooheon's thighs. He knew it might've been a little sudden, but he couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"You love me?" Jooheon almost gasped, but he held himself back. He never felt this way with someone in his life, but he still thought it might've been one sided. Since he never saw a reason for anybody to love someone like him.   
"I do. I love you, honey," Minhyuk said it out loud, something he didn't want to say for years, and it felt right. He knew this was supposed to happen, even thought the path to this bed was a long and hard one, he wouldn't change it.  
"I love you too, Minhyuk. I love you so much," Jooheon whined, leaning in and placing his lips against Minhyuk's. He felt like crying and he hoped kissing might stop that, because he really didn't want to be _that guy_. He just felt... happy. Like never before, like he never thought he could. He couldn't believe he was this lucky, to have someone like Minhyuk in his life. To have someone like this loving him. It was unbelievable.  
"You do? Thank god," Minhyuk laughed a little bit, he was really nervous to say this so it was beautiful to know for sure Jooheon felt the same. He wrapped his legs around Jooheon's hips, pulling him down even more so every little cell in his body could feel him. He wanted to feel Jooheon everywhere.  
"A-Are you serious? You love me? Like... like, you love love me?" Jooheon felt like an idiot, but he just couldn't believe it. Or maybe he just wanted to hear it over and over again...  
"I love you with my whole heart, Jooheon, I do. I love you." Minhyuk had no problem with repeating it now, and Jooheon's eyes were sparkling in the most beautiful way which was only a bonus to all that.  
"Oh my god, baby. You make me the happiest person on earth," Jooheon whined again, kissing Minhyuk as deeply as he could. He didn't know what to do with his hands, he was running them everywhere across Minhyuk's body. Suddenly the actual sex was the last thing on his mind, he just wanted to lay there, kissing Minhyuk and repeating how much he loved the boy. How much his heart hurt every time he wasn't with him and how it hurt even more when he was. How Minhyuk was the only thing he could think about, the only good thing in his life and the only thing he would trade everything else for.  
"I love you so much," Minhyuk repeated with a smile on his face. If he thought that horny Jooheon was the best thing ever, he just changed his mind.   
A Jooheon that knew he was loved was far better and that was the way Minhyuk intended to keep the boy.


	12. XII.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jooheon asked, yet again. He's been waiting for a long time and he didn't want to fuck anything up by rushing into this.  
"Jooheon, did you forget I'm the one who asked for this? I want it, I want you," Minhyuk repeated, his hands running up and down Jooheon's back. He thought it was cute how much Jooheon wanted to be reassured that he wasn't doing anything Minhyuk didn't want. It told a lot about the boy, and about how he cared for Minhyuk, but he really was ready. The younger boy's been preparing him thoroughly for the past hour, Minhyuk even came already, but he was pretty sure Jooheon wouldn't have any problems making that happen again.  
"Okay, okay," the younger one nodded, connecting their lips in a soft kiss again as he spread Minhyuk's legs open even more, taking his time before he entered the older boy's body as gently as he possibly could. He could scream right at that moment, but he held it in and just whined into the kiss. He dreamed about this happening for the past couple months and it felt even better than he expected. Maybe it was the waiting that made it that much more intense.  
"That's g-good, honey," Minhyuk moaned, lightly digging his fingers into Jooheon's back. It was years since he's had sex for the last time and it was better than he remembered.   
Jooheon didn't need much more reassurance, so he slowly started moving, making sure his pace was still gentle but intense enough to make it feel good for the older guy. He was skilled in it, so he knew he can make Minhyuk feel good, but he really wanted to be the best of the best.  
"You're so beautiful, baby," Jooheon groaned, making his pace little bit faster when he felt Minhyuk started moving against him, asking for more.  
"Am I?" Minhyuk smiled, wrapping his legs around Jooheon's waist to make himself more open to the older guy. He wanted him as deep as it got.  
"Breathtaking, baby," Jooheon nodded, his hands holding on Minhyuk's hips, stroking his sides. Jooheon didn't want anything more than to be as hard and fast as he could, but he tried to hold back. It probably wasn't the best to be too rushed the first time.  
"Y-You can go harder, I'm ready for some honey time," Minhyuk chuckled softly, it was very visible Jooheon was holding back and Minhyuk appreciated it, but he wanted more as well. After waiting for so long, he wanted Jooheon to give it to him good.  
"Oh baby, I will give you all the honey I have," the younger boy promised, attacking Minyhuk's neck with his lips as he made his movements faster and harder, hitting Minhyuk's sweet little place with every thrust. He was still making sure not to hurt Minhyuk, but the older boy looked the furthest from hurt he could be, so Jooheon went even harder, groaning against Minhyuk's neck that was already marked with hickeys and little bites everywhere Jooheon could reach. He wanted to mark what was his. Just so everybody knew Minhyuk wasn't up for taking.  
*  
"I should go, baby," Jooheon mumbled, Minhyuk's body was wrapped all around his own and he didn't mind it at all, but the sun was about to rise and he didn't want to be seen leaving Minhyuk's room. Again.  
"Mhm, stay with me," Minhyuk whined, hugging Jooheon even tighter. They were just laying there talking, cuddling and napping the whole weekend and Minhyuk didn't want to let Jooheon go.   
"I have to go, princess. The longer I stay, the more people will see me..."  
"So? Everyone knows we're together, Jooheon," Minhyuk mumbled, placing soft kisses on Jooheon's chest and neck. Well, not _everybody_ knew, but people were speculating anyway.  
"Did somebody tell you anything?" he looked down at the blonde boy, feeling himself getting nervous. If too many people would know, or think, they're together, it might get to some professor and that'd mean getting to Jooheon's father as well.  
"Well... not, like, literally... But some people asked me if we're dating, because they see you around here a lot," the older boy shrugged, it wasn't really that unbelievable. Jooheon was visiting so much that only blind person would miss that.  
"And you told them that we aren't?"  
"Of course I did. I promised you I wouldn't try to push you into coming out or anything like that. I make sure to explain to them that... that you're the biggest homophobe I know and they're just mistaken," Minhyuk sighed a little bit, he hated saying it all out loud, but he needed to respect Jooheon's choices to stay in the closet.  
"That's very nice of you, but I'm sorry you have to be going through that. And all just for me. I know it's unfair, baby, and I hate that you have to lie to everybody." He really did hate it and he hated himself for not being able to be a better man for Minyhuk, but his father was always in the back of his mind and he didn't want Minhyuk to get hurt.  
"It's fine, I get it. It's not safe for you to be out, honey. I'm happy with what we have," the blonde boy smiled a little, leaning in to kiss the younger one. He didn't want Jooheon to feel any kind of pressure because of their relationship.  
"Maybe I should... just talk to him. And tell him. You deserve better than this, I am so proud to be dating you and I want the world to know that I have the cutest boyfriend on earth," Jooheon smiled softly, kissing the older one back. He knew that Minhyuk deserved to have the perfect relationship and he really wanted to give it to him, even if he wasn't sure he ever could. He was willing to do the most he could.  
"No, honey. It's not safe for you. We have time, okay? There's no need to rush anything. I can try to be more... maybe you can... maybe at school, you can be rude to me again. So people would stop talking about us in any kind or relationship sense," Minhyuk shrugged, the last thing he wanted was Jooheon screaming ugly words at him again, but it could help them stay secret for a while.  
"I don't wanna do that. I just... I'll think about something," Jooheon smiled a little, pulling Minhyuk in for kisses. He didn't even want to talk about that, the idea of being rude to the person he loved seemed like the most disgusting thing ever. There has to be some other solution and he was sure he'd find it. Eventually.  
"Do you wanna go then?"  
"I don't. But I should..." Jooheon nodded, kissing Minhyuk once more before getting up from the warm bed, dressing up. He felt bad for leaving Minhyuk after he shared his body with him for the first time, but he couldn't do much else.  
"You look so cute," Minhyuk smiled, rolling over on his stomach, looking at the younger boy.  
"So do you, baby. Make sure not to wear anything around your neck, so everybody knows you're taken, okay?"  
"Okay, honey," Minhyuk blushed, stroking his own neck. He wasn't ashamed to show everyone, it'd only be better if he could also say who got him feeling so beautiful.  
"I will come over after my classes, okay? I will miss you," Jooheon grinned softly, leaning in for one more kiss before he turned around and left the dorm room. It was getting late and he really didn't want more people to know about them. Not yet anyway.  
"You fucked him, didn't you?!" a loud voice was heard from other side of the room and soon enough Kihyun was jumping on Minhyuk's bed. He went home kinda late on Sunday but from the way the two looked when he came, he was pretty sure they finally did.  
"Good morning to you too, Kiki," Minhyuk laughed, hiding under his blanket.  
"Minhyuk, come on! Did you do it?" Kihyun couldn't keep his excitement, he was excited to know his friend finally... well, got the D.  
"Yeah, we might've," Minhyuk nodded, feeling his face getting red again.  
"Oh shit, how was he?" Kihyun quickly pulled Minhyuk's blanket off to look at him. "Was he good? Did he fuck you better than your last boyfriend? Come on, tell me everything!"  
"Kiki, it's too early," Minhyuk chuckled, looking at his best friend. "Of course he was good. He was amazing, unbelievable."  
"Was he worth it? Worth the wait?"  
"So worth it. I really love him... It made no sense to keep it a secret anymore, he deserves to know. And from what he said I think he loves me too," the blonde boy smiled softly, looking at his best friend. It felt nice to finally be able to say this out loud.  
"Of course he does. You must've known this for a while, right? He looks at you like you're the most beautiful thing on this planet."  
"Does he?" Minhyuk blushed again, he felt so warm inside. "Well, it was amazing. And thank you again, for staying out."  
"Anything for my boys, I couldn't handle seeing you sexually frustrated for one more day," Kihyun laughed, getting up from Minhyuk's bed. "I don't think I can sleep anymore, so I will take a shower and after that I want to hear all the details, okay? And I mean all the details!" he clapped, running to the bathroom.


	13. XIV.

Minhyuk's hapiness about his newly found sexual gratification sadly didn't last as long as he'd wish for it to do. Everything was great for about a month, maybe two, Jooheon seemed to be satisfied with how things were going as well, but for the last week Minhyuk barely heard from the other boy. He's been missing all his classes and the only time he'd actually answer any of Minhyuk's calls or messages were when he'd say he's fine, staying with his mother that needed help. It was frustrating, but more than anything Minhyuk was really worried. He didn't think Jooheon would just disappear on him like that for nothing so he was sure there must've been something that made the boy upset. And he didn't believe it was just that his mom needed a help with something.  
"Are you thinking about him again?" a soft voice made Minhyuk look up and he was Kihyun standing next to his bed.  
"Mhm," he nodded, looking at his phone. He's been waiting for an answer from Jooheon from that morning and all he got was the 'read' sign, which wasn't what he wanted.  
"Honey... this is no good for you. I think we should go out today, how about that?" Kihyun sighed, sitting on his friend's bed. He was starting to get worried, and he was so mad at Jooheon for making Minhyuk be like this. Whatever was happening in Jooheon's life, Minhyuk had the right to know about that. In Kihyun's opinion anyway.  
"I don't wanna go anywhere. What if he comes and I'm not here..."  
"You need to stop being like this, Minhyuk," the younger boy shook his head, taking the phone away from Minhyuk. "I know you don't wanna hear it, but... what if he just... what if he doesn't wanna see you anymore? I won't let you be like this for any longer." Kihyun really didn't want to be mean or hurt Minhyuk but from his perspective, all Jooheon wanted all along was to get laid, which he did and now he just got tired of Minhyuk so he moved on to someone else. He dearly wished it wasn't the case but he didn't see any other explanation for the boy just disappearing like this.  
"Don't say this, Kihyun," Minhyuk growled, shaking his head. He simply knew that wasn't the case. He knew something's happened. "He wouldn't do that. And he wouldn't miss so much school just so he wouldn't see me. Something must've happened."  
"Can you, please, just think about this possibility? I... I know you love him but would it be really so crazy to think that he led you on just so he could fuck you? I...."  
"Don't say this!" Minhyuk repeated, getting up from his bed. He didn't want to be mean to his best friend but he just knew he was right. He had to be. "I gotta go..."  
"Where? Can I come with you?"  
"No," Minhyuk shook his head, taking his phone and quickly leaving the room. He had to get to the bottom of that, it was a while week since he's seen the boy and he was just too worried not to do anything.  
*  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Changkyun raised his eyebrow, looking at the boy who just knocked on his door. He still felt upset with Minhyuk, for taking away his best friend, and it wasn't a good idea on the older boy's part to be going to him. For whatever reason he had.  
"Is he here?" Minhyuk asked simply, he didn't wanna spend more time with that boy then needed but he was desperate at this point.  
"Who? Jooheon? The fuck he is. His gay ass will never step into this room again," Kyun wasn't entirely sure what was happening but he knew he wasn't about to let Jooheon close again.  
"Can you just stop? Have you heard from him?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Did you... Please, tell me you haven't told his father about us," Minhyuk sighed, looking at the younger boy in front of him. If Jooheon wasn't with him, then he was at home? For what reason would he stay there for a week?  
"What? What are you talking about? You don't know where your fucking boyfriend is? Aren't fags supposed to be good at keeping track of each other? Maybe he just came to his senses and fucks a girl for however long it takes to make him forget the ugly memory of you," Kyun grinned, shaking his head and shutting the door closed. He didn't have anything more to say to the other boy and he didn't want to look at his face. He was the only reason Kyun didn't have his best friend and he didn't want to get involved in any beating and get evicted from his dorm. Again.  
Minhyuk took a deep breath, trying to calm down as much as he could. He took his phone again, calling the only number he's been calling for the last week. He jumped a little when he heard the call was accepted.  
"Jooheon! Where are you?!" he asked quickly, walking outside from the dorm building.  
"Who is it?" another voice was heard from the other side of that phone and Minhyuk shivered a little bit. Who had Jooheon's phone?  
"M-Minhyuk. Where is Jooheon?" he asked as politely as he could, but the fact that the voice was female wasn't making it very easy.  
"Who are you? Jooheon isn't home right now."  
"W-Where is he?" he asked. Why was a female answering his phone? Was Changkyun right after all? Maybe he just decided it's not worth it anymore.  
"Out. I will tell him to call you back," was the last thing Minhyuk heard before the call was cut off. He couldn't hold himself anymore, he ran back towards his room as tears streamed down his face. Why was he so stupid? Of course it'd end up like this, of course Jooheon wouldn't want to live in a secret for the rest of his life. Of course he'd end up with a girl. But why did it hurt so much if Minhyuk knew it'd end up like this?

"What happened?" Kihyun quickly jumped from his bed when he saw his best friend in the door, pulling him for a tight hug. What did Jooheon do now?  
"I-I tried calling him and... some woman picked up," Minhyuk whined, hugging his friend back. He felt like an idiot, for believing Jooheon as much as he did. He was supposed to know better, he should've expected this.  
"Darling, calm down, please," Kihyun sighed, holding Minhyuk tightly. "You said he told you he's with his mum, right? So it just could've been his mommy, Minyhuk. Right?"  
"He just said that to make me stop c-calling him," Minhyuk shook his head, he made his mind already and it'd be really hard to make him think differently about this situation. It made sense, he just used Minhyuk and now he got what he wanted, he went on with his life like he wanted the whole time - with a girl.  
"I'm so sorry, Minnie." Kihyun didn't know what to say, he wish he could do something but what was there to do? It was up to Jooheon to make this mess right.  
"I want to drink," Minhyuk said, pulling away and walking to the bathroom to clean his face. He wanted to get drunk and forget any of this ever happened. If only for this one night, he didn't want to deal with his brain making up stuff.  
"Okay, let's drink," Kihyun nodded, he didn't want Minhyuk to be upset so maybe it was a good idea to calm down and have a couple drinks. And Minhyuk liked having fun, he didn't go to a bar for the last couple months, ever since he's been with the boy.

It didn't take long before they were in a bar, Minhyuk drinking his who-knows-what drink at this point, maybe a 5th or 6th one. Who'd keep the count anyway?  
"Y-You know what's the worst part?" Minhyuk chuckled, looking at his friend. He felt better, not that much but at least the pain wasn't as bad as before.  
"What?" Kihyun asked, he was trying to be as supportive as he could be but he knew Minhyuk needed to talk about this, to let his steam out a little bit so he was just going to listen to whatever Minhyuk wanted to say.  
"I love him so much that I wanted to take him to my parents in the summer," Minhyuk shook his head, he felt so stupid. It was ridiculous at this point, how much he fell for that stupid boy.  
"Honey... of course you did, that's... that's normal," Kihyun sighed, he was trying not to drink too much because he felt like Minhyuk wasn't going to stop ordering until he's lying under the bar.  
"Is it? Is it really? You knew it from the beginning, you knew he'd do this to me. I-I should've listened to you," he said as he finished his drink, ordering couple of shots. "I can't believe I let him fuck me. What did I think?!"  
"Don't be like this, it's not your fault, Minnie. Maybe he isn't lying to you, maybe it was his mother..."  
"Oh really? Do you really think that or are you saying this just to make me better?"  
"I don't know, Minhyuk. I... I believe he loves you and I believe that whatever he's doing, he has to do."  
"He has to fuck someone else without breaking up with me beforehand?" Minyhuk laughed a little too loud but the irony in that was incredible. He could never be with a guy that's cheating on him. No matter how much he'd love him.  
"You know that's not what I meant..."  
"Yeah, right," Minhyuk laughed again, handing one of the shots to Kihyun. "To great boyfriends who fuck girls just for you!" he proposed a toast, quickly drinking the shot and Kihyun did the same.  
"Do you wanna dance?" Kihyun suggested, maybe if Minhyuk just danced around with some cute guy, he might feel better.  
"Good idea!" Minhyuk agreed, getting up and stumbling across the club to the dance floor. All he wanted to do was to turn his brain off so dancing might work.


	14. XIV.

"Oh wow, look who texted me," Minhyuk laughed, showing his phone to Kihyun when they finally sat down. They've been on the dance floor for who knows how long and they both really needed a drink, so Minhyuk thought why not check his phone. Maybe he shouldn't have after all.  
 _"Pick up the phone, please."_ was the message on Minhyuk's phone and Kihyun noticed there were some missed calls as well.   
"Do you wanna call him?" he asked, handing the phone back to Minhyuk. He himself really didn't know what he'd do in such situation since he's never experienced it but he had a feeling he wouldn't handle it very well either.  
"Why should I? So he can lie to me? He didn't call me either, why should I...," Minhyuk shook his head, placing his phone on the table in front of them. He was actually having fun and he knew that feeling would disappear very quickly if he did call Jooheon.  
"What if he needs something?"  
"So? What if I needed something for the last week? What if I was laying on my death bed? He wouldn't give a fuck," the older boy grinned ironically, he was in no mood to call anybody, let alone the idiot that's been ignoring him for so long.  
"Okay, you are right," Kihyun nodded, getting up. "What drink do you want?"  
"Some rum and coke, please," Minhyuk smiled thankfully, he was really thirsty after all the dancing.  
Minhyuk was trying to relax when he saw him phone lit up, with Jooheon's stupid face on it, and he took it to look at it. Another message came.  
 _"Minhyuk please, I need to talk to you."_  
The blonde boy was just staring at his phone for quite a while and he really didn't want to answer but he couldn't help himself so he took the phone.  
 _"Talk to your girlfriend :)"_ he wrote quickly, looking around for Kihyun. He needed him to come quickly so he could hide Minhyuk's phone somewhere. He wasn't strong enough to ignore Jooheon. It wasn't as easy for him as it obviously was for the younger one.  
 _"What are you talking about?"_ was the next message Minhyuk got and he laughed at how ridiculous this was. He knew Jooheon would say that. What else would he say? The truth? Minhyuk doubted Jooheon even knew what that word meant.  
 _"Ask her, she'll now."_  
 _"Will you stop? My mum picked my phone earlier today, stop acting like a child and pick up your phone."_  
As Minhyuk was reading that message he got in incoming call. He shook his head, he was drunk and maybe he could be more vocal about everything, so he took a deep breath and answered the call.  
"What the hell? Where are you?" was the first question Jooheon had, since he heard a loud music coming from wherever Minhyuk was.  
"Out," Mínhyuk answered simply, he was actually glad Jooheon called just now so he might think that Minhyuk isn't dying every day just waiting for a call or a message, which in reality, he was. Maybe it could look like he's relaxed enough to go out and have fun. Right?  
"Minhyuk, I promise it was mum who answered the phone. Why would I... oh my god, can you go somewhere else?"   
"Wait," Minhyuk sighed, getting up and walking out from the bar, forgetting he was there with Kihyun. His mind was suddenly back to Jooheon 100%,  
"Thank you...," Jooheon mumbled when it got quiet on the other side. "Where are you? Why... why are you in a bar?"  
"Huh? I can do whatever I want. Do you expect me to wait for you forever?" Minhyuk mumbled, sitting down on some bench that was in front of the bar. He had a feeling this call will take little longer.  
"Can you stop, please? Are you drunk?"   
"So what if I am?" Minhyuk felt more than just drunk, he barely made it up the stairs, but he didn't feel like it was any of Jooheon's business at this point.  
"Okay, whatever... As I was saying, it was my mother, okay? I'm at home. I promise, I wouldn't do anything that your brain is trying to make up right now. I will explain everything to you when I come back, okay? But I'm not sure I will be able to come soon. Maybe in two weeks..."  
"Are you serious? And I'm supposed to sit down and just fucking wait for you to decide if you wanna come back or not? Fuck you, Jooheon," Minhyuk growled, ending the call. It took approximately one second before the phone started ringing again, and he picked up.  
"Baby, can you listen to me? I wish I could tell you but it's not... I don't wanna talk about this on the phone," Jooheon was still trying to be as calm as he could, he knew Minhyuk was a little difficult when he was drunk and he couldn't blame him, he knew he disappeared all of a sudden but he really had no choice.  
"I don't care! You didn't even tell me you are leaving! What am I supposed to think? You ignore me for a fucking week and-and then I call you and a woman picks up, what the fuck do you want me to think, Jooheon?"  
"Are you hearing yourself? A _woman_ picked up, so? I'm gay, Minyhuk, why would a woman picking up my phone concern you? Do you not believe me?"  
"I-... Jooheon!" Minhyuk whined, hiding his face against his palm. He was confused and the alcohol didn't make it any better. Jooheon had a point there but he might be just lying all along.  
"Listen to me, baby, okay? I love you. I'm sorry for leaving so quickly but I didn't have a choice. I will try to reply to you as much as I can, does that sound doable?"  
"Do you? B-Because Changkyun said you might be-"  
"Okay, okay, I will stop you right here. I don't care what Changkyun said and neither should you. He hates me for being with you, why would you even go to him?"  
"I didn't know what to do! What did you expect? Do you know how damn worried I am? Y-You just leave for a whole damn week and barely answer your phone! I wouldn't even know where to go if something happened to you, because I don't know where you are!" Minhyuk said rather loudly, he felt so worried for the past couple of days without the other boy. He wanted to believe Jooheon but he was just so confused and the explanation the younger one was giving him wasn't enough.  
"Baby please, I'm not lying to you. I know this seems sketchy, but try your best to believe me, okay? I would never cheat on you, I promise. I'm sorry for not answering you but I don't have much time and I'm around my father all the time..."  
"Does he know that we...?" Minhyuk mumbled, he didn't even realize that if Jooheon is home, he's indeed with his father and that wasn't a nice thing to know. He didn't want anything bad happening to Jooheon just because his father is a crazy drunk.  
"He doesn't... I'm fine, baby, I just... Can I call you tomorrow, when you're... you know, sober?" He wanted to explain himself more but there was no point of explaining something to drunk Minhyuk, so he'd rather do it when he'll be sober.  
"Yes you can," Minhyuk nodded, he knew it wasn't the best idea to argue about anything when he was drunk.  
"I love you so much and I really need you to believe that. I can't deal with...," Jooheon sighed, he really didn't want to discuss his personal stuff over the phone. "Just try it, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Thank you. Have fun, and be careful. I will call tomorrow."  
"Okay..."  
"I love you, Minhyuk."  
"I love you too," the blonde boy mumbled, waiting for the end beep before putting his phone into his pocket and walking back to the bar. If he was confused before, he was twice as much now. What the hell was happening that was so important Jooheon couldn't tell him over the phone? And why did he need to stay at home for another two weeks? Minhyuk needed him now. He couldn't go two more weeks feeling like this. No matter how much he wanted to believe Jooheon, he was hurt too many times before not to be suspicious.  
"What did he say?" Kihyun asked when the blonde boy sat down next to him. He figured he'd talk to Jooheon, so he was pretty sure that's the reason he disappeared from the club.  
"His mom picked up the phone... and that he'll tell me more tomorow," Minhyuk mumbled, taking the drink Kihyun bought for him and taking a sip.  
"Do you think he's lying to you?"  
"I... I don't know. He did sound s-sincere, but... I don't know," Minhyuk let out a sigh, looking at his best friend. He didn't know what to do because Jooheon had a point with the fact that a woman picking up his phone shouldn't concern him whatsoever, but that went back to the main thing - did Minhyuk actually believe the other boy? He knew he wanted to but all he heard from the beggining from everybody else was things like _be careful, he will hurt you, he will leave you for a girl_ and it just seemed so real all of a sudden.  
"Do you wanna go home? Maybe you should sleep and he can explain it all to you tomorrow. Sounds good?" Kihyun suggested, finishing his drink and getting up. Minhyuk didn't seem like he was having fun anymore so why would they stay there for any longer.  
"Okay," Minhyuk nodded, getting his stuff and getting up from the couch. It wasn't a bad idea to go home, the sooner he'll fall asleep the sooner he'll be able to wake up and talk with Jooheon.


	15. XV.

Minhyuk didn't feel very good when he woke up, he still had the same clothes on and he didn't remember very much of the last hours of the day before. He knew he talked with Jooheon and he remember the call, kinda, but he had no idea how he got home or when it was. He got up, whining as his head hurt, and he dragged himself to the bathroom. He did his best not to throw up when he was taking a shower, but it didn't work as well as he hoped it would. He was very thankful the toilet was right next to the shower, so he stayed there throwing up for a while. Regretting all his decision last night, he put some clothes on when he had nothing more to throw up and he walked back to his bed, laying down and hiding under the blanket.  
"Are you okay?" Kihyun finally asked, he felt sorry for his best friend but he couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Minhyuk really didn't handle alcohol well. At all.  
"I want to die," Minhyuk mumbled, still hiding under his blanket. "I didn't do anything last night, did I?"  
"Well, you did quite a lot," Kihyun laughed, only thinking about how long the way back to their dorm was. The second Minhyuk got to the fresh air, he just went insane. "But you didn't hook up with anyone, if that's what you're asking about."  
"Oh, good," he felt a little relief, pulling his blanket down and looking at his roomate. "I talked with Jooheon, right?"  
"You told me you did, yes."  
"And what did he say?" He wasn't entirely sure he was remembering the call very well.  
"I don't really know, but you told me he's with his family and that he said he'd call you today."  
"Shit, really? Why?" Min whined again, taking his phone. It was dead, so he quickly put the charger in.  
"I guess he wants to explain himself to you. I... I don't think he's been unfaitful to you, to be honest." Kihyun actually thought about it a lot and he just... he didn't know Jooheon, but he saw the way he was when he was with Minhyuk and Kihyun just knew he loved him. Maybe he wasn't the best to him before, but Kihyun was sure Jooheon loved his best friend.  
"Yeah, well... I don't know." The blonde boy sighed looking at his phone, he already had missed calls and couple messages from Jooheon. He didn't even bother to read the messages, he just dialed Jooheon right away.  
"Are you okay?" was the first question Minhyuk heard from the other side of the phone and he smiled a little bit. He missed Jooheon's caring voice.  
"No, I feel awful," he admitted, turning around in his bed to face the wall.  
"Why did you drink? You always feel horrible. And I'm not with you to take care of you..."  
"Yeah, and whose fault is that...," Minhyuk grinned and he regretted what he said immediately, hearing the disappointed sigh from the other side.  
"Maybe it's not the time to talk now."  
"No, Jooheon... sorry. I... I'm listening. I want to know what happened. Why did you have to go home? And-and why do you have to stay there?"  
"I really don't wanna talk about this over the phone, baby, it's... it's complicated."  
"Tell me where you are then. And I will come," Minhyuk suggested, it was Saturday and he'd rather see Jooheon than do anything else, really.  
"You can't come, that wouldn't be safe..." There was some silence, before Jooheon spoke up again. "Okay, you know... I told you about my little sister, right?"  
"Yes, you mentioned her..."  
"Well... okay. My father, he never... Minhyuk, I really don't wanna talk about this over the phone," Jooheon whined, he felt horrible about what was happening enough and he felt nice knowing he had Minhyuk, who wanted to know and listen, but it still felt just too... weird. Talking to someone about the fucked up stuff that was happening.  
"Honey, please... I want to know. I want to be there for you and I want to help you but I can't if I don't even know what's happening."  
"Okay, you're right," Jooheon took a deep breath, he knew he'd never be truly ready so why not just say it. "My father never hit my sister before, but mum called me last week and she said he's getting worse, that he's aggressive even when he's not drinking and that he's been... my sister is not safe around him anymore. I have to stay here until we find her a school and a dorm in Seoul. She'll be closer to me and further from him. Mum can't really protect her and I can, so that's why I have to stay."  
"O-Oh my god," Minhyuk gasped, sitting up in his bed. He had no idea how to react to that, at all, and he felt really stupid for doubting Jooheon in the first place while he was dealing with something like this.  
"I told you, it's not... I shouldn't have told you..."  
"No, no! I'm glad you told me, honey, I just... what can I do for you? Your sister can stay with my parents, if you want. My room is empty, she can just stay there. I will explain it to my parents, I..." Minhyuk sighed, trying to come up with some kind of solution, even though he already knew Jooheon wouldn't accept that. "Are you okay? Is he...?"  
"That won't be neccessary, baby. But thank you. And I'm fine... it's okay when he's drunk, I can kind of... well, fight back, so he doesn't... I don't wanna talk about this, can we... talk about something else, please?"  
"Of course, of course," Minhyuk nodded, but his mind was completely blank. Even the thought of Jooheon's father hurting him, the fact that he had to take all the beatings for his sister... he couldn't wrap his mind around that.  
"Do you want to hear something nice?"  
"Yes, tell me."  
"Mum knows about you," Jooheon said, the smile obvious in his voice. Finally.  
"Oh my god, really? W-What does she know?" Minhyuk smiled immediately, lying back down. That was way better topic to talk about. He wanted to know more about what was happening to Jooheon but he understood that he didn't want to talk about that. Why would he, it must've been horrible.  
"Well, I left my phone at home yesterday, when I went out with my sister, and she kinda went throught it," Jooheon laughed, his mum didn't have much of a bundaries when it came to his privacy. "And then you called and... yeah, she kinda figured that we're together."  
"She knows we're dating? Is she okay with it?"  
"She is, yes. She told me she always knew and she hopes you make me happy."  
"Honey, that's great! I'm so happy she's okay with us, that's amazing," Minhyuk couldn't stop smiling, after all the shit Jooheon was going through, he was happy to hear there was something that was making him smile.  
"She really wants to meet you. I showed her our pictures together and she said we make a beautiful couple. Maybe you could meet her when we come with my sister, I think she'll want to come anyway. If... if you would want to, of course."  
"I would love to do that, Jooheon!" Minhyuk agreed immediately, he felt so warm inside, knowing that Jooheon wanted him to meet his family. That was something Minhyuk never thought could happen, but Jooheon was full of surprises. Obviously.  
"I'm really sorry you were worried about me. I didn't... I didn't want to make you upset. I really didn't have time to reply to you, I was afraid that if my father heard me talking to you, he would... I just... I'm sorry, baby. I miss you so much."  
"You don't have to be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry for. I overreacted, I just... I should've trusted you. And I miss you too, so much. I don't know how much longer I can go without you."  
"Maybe I could... I think I could come visit on Monday. If you're willing to ditch school for me, because I'd have to go back in the afternoon. To be home before my sister comes from school."  
"You can't from Daegu to see me just for couple hours, that's crazy," Minhyuk shook his head, he didn't want Jooheon to worry about what might be happening back home. "Could I come? Like, tomorrow? I could stay in some hotel overnight or something..."  
"You would do that?"  
"Of course I would! I miss you so much, I'm going insane," Minhyuk nodded, not like Jooheon could see that.  
"Okay, baby. I will arrange it with my sister, she can spend the day with her friend so I wouldn't have to worry."  
"Sounds good. I will book a train and text you the time I will arrive, okay?"  
"Okay. I love you so much, baby. You're the only thing that makes sense right now."  
"I love you too, Jooheon. Everything's going to be fine, I promise. I can't wait to see you."  
"Me too. So see you tomorrow, baby. I will text you when I can."  
"Okay, bye." Minhyuk waited for the end sound before putting away his phone and looking at hKihyun.  
"Everything's okay?" Kihyun asked, he guessed from the way Minhyuk was talking, that something was really really bad but they were probably fine.  
"Well, no, but we are okay," Minhyuk nodded, opening his laptop to book his tickets. "I will go see him tomorrow."  
"Is he okay? It didn't sound like... is his family okay?"  
"I can't talk about this with you, Kiki. But everything will be fine."

It had to be.


	16. XVI.

"I missed you so much," was the first thing Minhyuk was able to finally say after hugging the dark haired boy as tightly as he possibly could. He really got attached to Jooheon so much that even a week apart was like eternity, especially with the stress of not knowing where he was or what was happening. So he was very happy to finally arrive to Daegu and hug his boyfriend.  
"I missed you too, baby," Jooheon smiled softly, kissing Minhyuk's neck before pulling away. He didn't want anyone to see them hugging for too long or anything like that, his father knew so many people he was sure there were some around the station as well.   
"Are you okay?" Minhyuk sighed, carefully running the tip of his fingers across a bruise on Jooheon's face. If he doubted he was really at home, this made him quite sure. And it hurt to see someone he loved beaten up, especially knowing it was by the hands of Jooheon's own father.  
"I'm fine, don't worry. I've survived worse." When he was younger and couldn't really defend himself, his father wouldn't think twice about beating him until he dropped out and went to bed. This was nothing, Jooheon knew he could take it.  
"That's not a good thing...," Minhyuk shook his head, taking his bag and following Jooheon to wherever he was going. Which was probably the hotel Minhyuk booked for the night. And he couldn't wait to be in his room so he could say hi to Jooheon properly.  
"Try not to think about it, okay? I'm fine and I will leave soon. You don't have to worry, I promise," Jooheon tried to smile at the blonde boy but he couldn't really blame him for being worried. He knew the bruises he had didn't look very nice at all. If he was in Seoul, he'd cover it with some make up but he was too lazy to do that when he was home.  
"How am I supposed to do that? You shouldn't... this is ridiculous. Why don't you call the police on him? Or something..."  
"Baby, it's not that easy. Please, just don't... I don't wanna talk about him, okay? I want to enjoy my time with my beautiful boyfriend and not think about my fucking father."  
"Okay," Minhyuk sighed, but he understood why Jooheon needed a little time off from what was happening at home.   
"My sister is over at her friend's but if you want, you can see her with me. When I'll go pick her up. I told her I have a very special friend in Seoul and she wants to see you," Jooheon smiled, it was way better topic than his father. And he felt more normal when he could talk about his family with Minhyuk, about meeting them and everything. It was the relationship he wanted to give to this boy from the beggining. So they wouldn't have to hide from anyone, since he knew that was what Minhyuk really wanted.  
"I would love to see her, honey. I want to know your family," Minhyuk nodded immediately, since he wanted to take Jooheon to his parents in the summer, he was excited to see that Jooheon was at the same page as him about meeting the family and all that stuff. It made him feel validated.

"That's a nice room, isn't it?" the blonde boy smiled, sitting down on the bed. It wasn't the most fancy hotel but it was really cozy and cute. Definitely enough for his one night stay.  
"Mhm, sure, sure," Jooheon nodded, throwing away his jacket and walking over to Minhyuk, pushing him to lay down and getting on top of him, kissing his boy. He missed having Minhyuk close.  
"Well hello there, teddy bear," Minhyuk smiled, quickly running his hands under Jooheon's shirt to pull it off and throw it on the ground, returning the kisses just as softly as he was recieving them.  
"You look so delicious, baby. How do you do that? You're perfect," Jooheon nodded, stroking the older boy's sides. He felt so needy, he wanted him right there and then.   
"Just for you," Minhyuk reassured the dark haired boy, moving his hands down to unzip the younger's pants. He didn't want to waste any time, he missed his boyfriend too much.  
"Yes, for me. You're mine. Right? Only mine," Jooheon growled a little bit, getting up for just enough time to pull Minhyuk's pants down, doing the same with his own.   
"Only yours," Minhyuk nodded, quickly pulling Jooheon back onto him when their pants were no longer in the way, wrapping his legs around the younger's waist.  
"Do you have lube, baby?" Jooheon asked, he really didn't think it through. He knew he wanted to have Minhyuk but it didn't cross his mind to take the most important thing they needed for that.   
"My bag," Minhyuk nodded, pointing at the bag sitting on one of the tables. Of course he came prepared. Jooheon stole one more kiss before quickly walking over to the bag and taking the lube,running back to the bed and handing the little bottle to Minhyuk.  
"What am I supposed to do with that? Isn't it your job?" Minhyuk stuck his tongue out just to see Jooheon smirk before be moved down, grabbing Minhyuk's hips and turning him over on his belly. He had other plans that he didn't need the lube for.  
"Just hold it for me, will you?" he mumbled, licking his lips before spreading Minhyuk's buttcheeks and licking the entrance to his own personal heaven. He wanted to make his boyfriend feel everything good he could possibly provide, and he knew how much Minhyuk liked this in particular.  
"Oh my god," Minhyuk whined immediately, hiding his face in the pillow. If he knew they were gonna do this, he might've just came around earlier.  
*  
"Feeling better?" Minhyuk mumbled, his sweaty body still wrapped around Jooheon's. It always gave him a weird wave of happiness when he was just laying with his boyfriend after they had sex. Maybe it was the smell, because Jooheon's sex-scent was so delicious Minhyuk wanted to have it as a fragrance.  
"Much better, baby. Thank you," Jooheon nodded, lifting Minhyuk's head to place a soft kiss against his lips. He needed that, just forget the whole world and focus only on Minhyuk and his body. It helped him clear his mind and he really needed that after the week he had to go through.  
"I love you, honey. So much. You know that, right?" Minhyuk looked at the younger boy and he felt nothing but love at that moment. He couldn't imagine being without him by that point.  
"Of course I know that, I love you too," Jooheon smiled, kissing the blonde boy again. "So... do you wanna go out and see Daegu? Have you ever been here?"  
"When I was very little," he nodded, resting his head on Jooheon's chest, his fingers gently running across his soft tummy. "I want to see your city. But I also want to keep kissing you and loving you and touching you...," Minhyuk whined, placing kisses on Jooheon's chest. He really missed him so much, he just wanted to be with him physically.  
"Well, we don't have to leave this room for the whole day, if that's what you want," Jooheon smiled, he wasn't against that idea at all. It was always good to have Minhyuk close, especially after a week of not even seeing him. "Is school okay?"  
"I guess," the blonde one shrugged, he wasn't too invested in school. "Some people asked me about you. Like, cause they see you around me a lot, so they asked where you are and if you'll comeback. Even some teachers... We should be more careful," even if it was the last thing Minhyuk wanted to be.  
"Really? Well... I guess... I guess my father will know soon anyway, I don't want you to lie for me anymore. If someone asks you about me, you can tell them we're together. Okay? I'm not ashamed to be your boyfriend, I'm very proud to have you. It's... I don't care if people know." If even the teachers were suspecting something, there was no reason to lie anymore. His father will know sooner or later and who knows what he'll do once that happens so Jooheon wanted to enjoy having a boyfriend for the time he had left. Even if it was bound to end sooner rather than later.  
"No, honey, that's a bad idea," Minhyuk shook his head, looking up at his boyfriend. "I don't want your father to know. I don't... I don't want him to take you away from me."  
"I'm an adult, I won't go anywhere. I won't leave you." He wasn't sure he'd be given a choice, his father wasn't exactly the type to discuss something, but if it was up to him, he knew he'd never choose to leave this boy.  
"I'm sure he'd ask for your opinion...," Minhyuk mumbled ironically, softly running his fingers across the bruises on Jooheon's ribs. There was no such thing as disagreeing with Mr. Lee it seemed.  
"Baby... I told you not to think about him. Everything will be fine. And we will be together. Okay?"  
"Okay," the older one sighed, he didn't really believe that but he didn't want Jooheon to keep feeling bad about this. It wasn't like he could just change it.  
"What did Kyun tell you when you went to him the other day?"   
"Oh... um, stupid things. That... that you maybe finally came to your senses so you decided to find a girl and fuck her for as long it'd take for you to just forget about me."  
"Ew! And you believed that? Baby, I'm _so_ gay, I would never...," Jooheon chuckled, he couldn't stop it. "I really don't like women. I... why would you think I'd do that? You don't believe me when I say I like guys?"  
"I... had my doubts...," Minhyuk admitted, he wasn't proud of it but he just... he had his doubts.  
"Why? Minhyuk, I... why? Do you feel like I'm fucking you with disgust? Do you see me gagging when I blow you? What in the world would make you doubt that I like men?" Jooheon was little bit disappointed, he never did anything that should make Minhyuk doubt his sexuality.  
"No, I didn't... I don't think that you're disgusted by me, I... I don't know. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't doubt you but I was just so worried and stressed out and Changkyun was so sure about it, I just... I'm sorry. I believe you, I know you like my body."  
"I _love_ your body, Minhyuk. I love every little inch of it. I was never with a woman and I don't plan to be, okay? Can you please get that into your brain? I know I hurt you a lot with how I behaved and I understand if that's still in you and makes you doubt me, but I promise you. And I would never cheat on you, not with a girl nor a guy."  
"I know you wouldn't," Minhyuk sighed, he felt really stupid but he just didn't know what to do and he wanted some kind of explanation, _any kind_ of explanation really, and Changkyun gave him one.  
"Well, remember it then. I love you. And I will never, ever cheat on you."  
"Okay, honey," Minhyuk nodded, smiling a little before ending the conversation and focusing on kissing the younger boy instead.


	17. XVII.

"Are you sure you wanna do it?" Minhyuk asked, for like the 100th time, and he got a soft chuckle from his boyfriend.  
"Baby, I had a lot of time to think about it, right? I'm sure," Jooheon repeated, his answer was always the same.  
"But it's... like, there is no going back after that. Everybody will know a-and your father will know and... you know? What if he decides to come here? I don't want him to hurt you. O-Or your mum, or...," there was just a billion outcomes that could happen and barely any of them were okay. He appreciated what Jooheon wanted to do but maybe it was too much to ask for.  
"I don't plan on coming back, Minhyuk. I love you, and I don't wanna hide it anymore. And everybody knows at this point anyway. I know you're trying to post pictures of us where nobody can tell it's me, but come on... of course everybody sees it's me. And I told you not to worry about my father. My sister is safe, my mum is as well, and if he comes here we can just call the police on him. Right? Everything will be okay. I want everyone to know we're together."  
"Okay. If you're sure," Minhyuk sighed, still not completely convinced it was a good idea but he wanted to do what Jooheon thought was best. The past several months were the happiest in both of the boys' lives and Minhyuk felt really happy that Jooheon decided to take the next step. Even though it wasn't that surprising, after the summer they've had together. It was... rather intense.  
"I've never been more sure," Jooheon nodded, kissing his boyfriend softly before he got up, taking some clothes on.  
"So how do you wanna do it? Like... do you want a coming out party or something?" Minhyuk chuckled a little, turning on his tummy and looking at Jooheon. He liked just staring at him, he got prettier with every day. And since he's bleached his hair the week before, he looked even cuter. And they matched.  
"That would be a little unnecesary, no?" Jooheon laughed, putting on a shirt and sitting down on a chair. "Maybe I can change my picture on SN and stuff? Like on instagram and kakao, you know... to us kissing? Or something."  
"If you want to, honey," Minhyuk shrugged, he really didn't know what was the best way to come out in the public way Jooheon wanted. He wanted everybody to know at once and it was very different from how Minhyuk came out years ago.  
"We can apply to the school play and make sure we kiss in front of everyone at school? I think we can walk into the building today together. Like hand in hand. Or something... Everybody's gonna be there since it's the first day after summer, so that could do it."  
"Let's not participate in the school play, honey," Minhyuk laughed, still rolling around in the bed. He didn't want to get up yet. "But we can go to school together, if you want to. That's not a bad idea," he nodded, smiling cutely at the younger boy.   
"And what about my profile pic? Do you want to take a kissing picture where people can actually see me?" Jooheon grinned, taking his phone and sitting on the bed, dragging Minhyuk to sit up. "Or do you need to do your make up first?"  
"It depends, do you want people to see your cute boyfriend, or your super sexy and hot partner?" Minhyuk stuck his tongue out, kissing Jooheon's cheek.   
"I think my sexy partner is for my eyes only," Jooheon nodded, opening his front camera and grabbing Minhyuk by his neck, pulling him in for a kiss and doing his best to snap a good picture. He was just tired of hiding what he was, he wanted to kiss and take Minhyuk's hand and touch him if he felt like it, without the constant worrying of someone seeing them. It just got too tiring and especially after Jooheon saw the pictures and videos from Minhyuk, from the Seoul queer festival that Jooheon couldn't attend, he just decided it was enough. And he had the whole summer break to get ready for it, so he felt like it was time to just do it. Quickly, like a bandaid.  
"Mhm, sweet," Minhyuk licked lips after pulling away, laying back down. "Are you really sure? People will call you ugly things. And you will loose your friends and... it's just... it's a lot to take in, honey. I want you to be sure."  
"I told you, I am sure. Do you love me?"  
"Yes," Minhyuk nodded immediately, intertwining his fingers with Jooheon's.  
"And do you love this picture?" he smiled, showing one of the pictures to Minhyuk. He really liked that one, it was soft and cute and Minhyuk looked adorable in it. As he did in every picture they ever took, really.  
"Yes, honey, it's cute. You can use that one," Minhyuk rolled his eyes, but smiled at the cuteness of his boyfriend. It was kinda exciting and he couldn't wait for his instagram to be all lovey-dovey with Jooheon's face actually showing in the pictures.  
"Okay," Jooheon clapped, leaning in for one more kiss before he opened his social media and started changing his profile pictures. It was less in-the-face than just posting it, so he felt like this was a good first step.  
"I should take a shower, I still feel you inside," Minhyuk mumbled, feeling his face getting red, but he was getting better at talking about, well, everything with Jooheon.  
"Baby, don't say stuff like that. You know it's easy for me to be ready," Jooheon growled a little, they needed to go to their first lesson in like an hour and it was enough time, not for Jooheon. He liked to enjoy his boy thoroughly.  
"I know. I like it," Minhyuk smiled sweetly, getting up and walking over to the bathroom. "You can join me, if you feel dirty," he added on his way, shaking his booty for Jooheon before disappearing in the bathroom. He liked taking showers with Jooheon since it meant he didn't have to do anything, Jooheon was always happy to clean every inch of Minhyuk's body.  
*  
"Let's go," Jooheon nodded, grabbing Minhyuk's hand in his and walking to the UNI building. He needed one deep breath and he was ready. He didn't feel this ready for anything for a long time and he was more than proud to be walking hand in hand with someone like Minhyuk. Everyone should be jealous that Jooheon found such an amazing boy that actually liked him back. After all he's done to him, it really was a miracle.  
"You're so brave, honey, I'm proud of you," Minhyuk mumbled quietly, placing a quick kiss on Jooheon's neck. He felt a lot of people looking at them, staring rather, but nobody was saying anything so that was nice. Well, not loud anyway. But people always whispered and Minhyuk was more than used to people talking shit about him. He was way more worried about the effect it could have on Jooheon.  
"It's not even that bad, is it?" Jooheon smiled a little, leaning against the lockers while Minhyuk unlocked his to put some books there.  
"Yeah, it's fine... I didn't even-" his sentence was interupted by a teacher that came up to the two of them.  
"The principal wants to see you," she said, quickly pointing at them to follow her.  
"Well, seems like we spoke too soon," Minhyuk chukled a little bit, closing his locker and following the teacher, with Jooheon right besides him.  
"They can't do shit, right? Like, we can do what we want... This is bullshit."  
"Honey, please... try to calm down, okay? We will see what he wants from us," Minhyuk stroked Jooheon's arm, quickly kissing him before they entered the principal's office.  
"Good morning, boys. Sit down, please."  
"What did we do?" Jooheon asked right away, sitting down. Minhyuk did the same.  
"Well, Jooheon... I heard some complaints about you two... distracting other students. I will have to ask you to keep your private business private."  
"What the fuck? What private business? Am I not allowed to hold my boyfriend's hand, is that what you are trying to tell me? That's fucking bullshit," Jooheon growled, he was not about to have any of that. It wasn't ríght of anyone to tell them what they can and cannot do.  
"Language, Jooheon!" the principal raised his voice, looking at Minhyuk.  
"I-I'm sorry, principal, he...," Minhyuk sighed, turning to Jooheon. "Calm down, Jooheon. Please, just listen, okay? Nobody is attacking you," he said, quietly, even though the principal could obviously hear him as well.  
"Why? This is fucked up, if you were a girl-"  
"This is an all-boys school, Jooheon. You're free to do what you want to do, outside of the school grounds. It is prohibited for students to interact in such way. I would have to say the same thing to anyone else."  
"Bullshit."  
"Honey, oh my god... shut up," Minhyuk whined a little bit, he understood that Jooheon was frustrated but it was not helping them, if anything it could make things worse for Jooheon.  
"I will have to call your parents, if you keep on disrespecting the school office. I believe you wouldn't want that, and I don't want that either. Please, boys, just... keep this to yourselves. You are here to learn, what you do once you exit the school grounds is not our business, but I can't hear any more complaints. Are we clear on that?"  
"Yes, sir. We will be more careful. Thank you very much," Minhyuk quickly nodded, taking Jooheon's hand and dragging him outside of the office before he'd say anything else.   
"Why are you so nice to him? He... I thought you wanted this, I thought you didn't want to hide and now you-"  
"No, honey, you... He is trying to help us. Please, trust me. We can still be together without, like, touching inappropriately and stuff, right? Let's just be more careful about what we do at school."  
"Is there something I should know?" Jooheon raised his eyebrow, looking at the older boy. He was little too calm, little too nice and it was little too weird.   
"I don't feel like it's something I should tell you...," Minhyuk shook his head, walking towards their first class. They made sure to have their schedules as similar as possible, which was very.  
"What the hell? Did you fuck him?"  
"Are you serious, Jooheon?" Minhyuk rolled his eyes, turning around to look at the other boy. "Did you really just ask me that? No, I did not fuck our principal, thank you very much," he said, turning around to keep on walking, away from Jooheon.  
"Fuck...," Jooheon growled, quickly running after Minhyuk, grabbing him by his arm to stop him. "Sorry, that was... that was idiotic of me to say. I'm sorry, baby. Really," he said, leaning in for a kiss that Minhyuk quickly rejected.  
"Did you not listen to him? Let's be more careful. I... I will explain everything when we are alone, okay? Let's just... let's go," he sighed, stroking Jooheon's face before entering the classroom. There indeed was something that Jooheon didn't know about their principal but it wasn't something that should be discussed at school, where other people could overhear.

 

 

_(Just a dislaimer, for anyone that enjoys reading this story: i'm sorry it took so long to update but after the events of last month i couldn't really bring myself to do much. let's be happy in 2018.♥)_


	18. XVII.

The day was rather long, Jooheon was annoyed ever since the morning visit in the principal's office and the fact that Minhyuk was still upset with him wasn't helping at all. Nobody really talked to him about Minhyuk, which was good, but he'd appreciate if at least Minhyuk would talk to him. About anything really.  
They were in the classroom, alone, since there was still a lot of time before the lesson would start, and Jooheon sighed as loudly as possible, looking at the boy sitting on his desk, doing something on his phone.  
"I told you I didn't mean it...," he said, again, and he was hoping for Minhyuk to at least look up. Which he didn't.  
"I know."  
"Minhyuk," Jooheon whined, getting up from his chair, taking the older's phone and putting it away. "I'm sorry."  
"I know you are. You should be," Minhyuk nodded, finally looking back at the other boy. He was just upset that Jooheon would even say something so stupid. He felt like he was overreacting a little bit but he couldn't stop himself, he was just mad.  
"Okay, what should I do?" Jooheon asked, spreading Minhyuk's legs and standing in between, pulling Minhyuk's body against his own. It didn't take long for Minhyuk to wrap his legs around the younger's waist, it was a natural response of his body to Jooheon.  
"You should stop being an idiot. And you should stop thinking I would ever let any old man fuck me," Minhyuk mumbled, looking at his boyfriend who was slowly stroking his thighs, making sure Minhyuk wouldn't pull away.  
"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't. I was mad at him and I didn't mean to take it out on you. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Do you still love me?" Jooheon smiled a little bit, moving one of his hands up Minhyuk's body, stoping at his beautiful neck that he held softly, pulling the older boy in for a kiss. And he was glad to feel Minhyuk kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Jooheon's neck.  
"I do," Min mumbled quietly into the kiss, pulling on Jooheon's hair a little bit. He didn't feel so upset anymore.  
"I love you," Jooheon breathed out against Minhyuk's lips, pulling away just enough to look at the older guy. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too, honey," Minhyuk smiled, stroking Jooheon's face before connecting their lips again. They still had some time before the lesson would start so he was just hoping nobody would come to the classroom too early. Sadly, that wish didn't last for very long.  
"Are you fucking serious? Didn't you know fags aren't allowed in this school?" a too familiar voice was heard in the classroom and Jooheon pulled away, looking at the guy speaking up.  
"Shut the fuck up, Changkyun," he growled, keeping his hands on Minhyuk's thighs.   
"Honey, don't...," Minhyuk said quietly, letting go of the younger boy. He didn't need them two fighting. More than neccesarry anyway.  
"Listen to your slut boyfriend, Jooheon. Just don't. Don't be a fag, how about that? Does your daddy know yet? I'm sure he is very proud his only son is a cock sucker," Changkyun kept on going, gaining some laughter from his friends. He felt more secure knowing he wasn't there alone, since Jooheon was obviously way stronger than him.  
"I said, shut the fuck up," Jooheon repeated, taking couple steps towards the younger boy and Minhyuk was quick to jump down from his desk, grabbing him by his arm and pulling the blonde boy away.   
"Don't listen to him. Please, you don't need this. Just ignore him," he said, quietly only for Jooheon to hear. He knew how little Jooheon needed to get really upset and if he were to assault Changkyun, it would only mean more problems for him with the principal. And Minhyuk just didn't want that.  
"Okay," Jooheon took a deep breath, turning around to face Minhyuk, kissing him softly. "But if he-"  
"Fucking disgusting, are you serious? This is so gross, can I throw up on your fag face?" Kyun kept on going and it was just about too much for Jooheon.  
"I'm sorry, baby," he shook his head, taking couple long steps before reaching the younger boy, punching him as hard as he could.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Changkyun screamed, pushing Jooheon away. He was hoping his friends would help, that's why he was so vocal, so he felt little scared when he saw his friends step back.  
"You little bitch, who do you think you are?" Jooheon growled, wrapping his hand around Kyun's neck, smacking him against the wall.  
"Jooheon! Please, don't do this," Minhyuk whined, trying to pull him away from his ex-bff. This screamed nothing but trouble.  
"Bitch," Jooheon punched the younger boy once again before letting him go, taking couple steps back.  
"You're going to pay for this, fucker. You will be sorry," Changkyun shook his head, holding his bleeding mouth as he ran away from the classroom. But that was far from over.  
"Why did you do this? This is what he needed for you to get suspended, Jooheon. Why...," Minhyuk sighed, pulling Jooheon in for a tight hug. "You just can't let people like this get to you, honey. Don't let his stupidity affect you."  
"It's really not this easy for me, Minhyuk," Jooheon pulled away, packing his stuff. "I'll go now. Tell the teacher I got sick or something," he mumbled, quickly kissing the older guy before leaving the classroom. He needed to be alone for a bit.

Minhyuk finished the day, even though he couldn't really focus on anything at school, but he tried his best. As soon as his class ended, he basically ran back to his dorm, and a sigh of relief left his body when he saw Jooheon sitting on their bed.  
"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, putting away his stuff and walking over to Jooheon, sitting on his lap.  
"I'm not sure. I don't... this isn't good. Changkyun won't let this be. He is pissed," the younger one sighed, pulling Minhyuk in for a tight hug.  
"It's going to be fine. As long... as long as he doesn't say anything to the principal, it's going to be okay. Let's just try to stay calm next time, how about that? I know it's horrible to hear stuff like that, but I promise you, it's not smart to react like that. Nothing good is going to happen. When... when you are upset, this is not the way to handle it. No matter what he says, he doesn't deserve what you did to him. Please, I don't want you to hurt people. Not even him."  
"You're too nice, baby. He deserves it. He deserves so much more, he deserves...," Jooheon shook his head, not finishing his sentence. He didn't want to be like Kyun but he knew they had a lot of similarities. "I can't handle hearing people talk shit about you. I-I just can't, baby. And that won't change. They deserve to be beaten up," Jooheon shrugged, he really felt like that. Why would he spare anyone who would dare to offend his boyfriend.   
"How does it help anyone? It will only get you into trouble. And I don't want that."  
"Well, it's too late now I guess...," Jooheon shrugged, placing a soft kiss against Minhyuk's neck. "Tell me about the principal now." He had enough of thinking about Changkyun, so this could distract him a little bit.  
"Tell you what, honey?" Minhyuk purred, playing with Jooheon's hair. He couldn't be mad at his boyfriend, he was just too soft and nice and Minhyuk knew Jooheon did it for him.  
"Why were you so nice and understanding? He called us to his office like ten minutes of us being at school, don't you think that's little too much?"  
"Oh... well, I simply know he wants the best for us," Minhyuk shrugged, he still didn't know if it was his right to talk about the principal's private stuff.  
"Is he gay?"  
"Who?"  
"Baby... the principal."  
"How would I know that?" Minhyuk grinned a little bit, but he nodded. "I don't know if he is gay, but I do know his partner is not a woman."  
"And? Why do you know that? How?"  
"There's this... well, this club for men that like men, but it's very discreet. One of my friends was an older gentleman and he took me there once. And I met Mr. Choi there, with his partner. Who is very cute, I must say. I feel like he is a celebrity, but I'm not sure."  
"Did you talk to him about it? Like, did he see you there?"  
"Yes, of course," Minhyuk nodded, it was pretty awkward for a bit. "He asked me nicely to keep it a secret and of course I would never talk about it with anybody. Not only for his sake, but also for his partner's. We talked a little bit and... he is really nice. And I know he wants us to be safe, that's all."  
"If you say so," Jooheon shrugged, he wasn't big in the gay-community-thing so he wasn't sure why a stranger would care about someone else's well being but he didn't intend on thinking about it too much. "And this older gentleman you were there with..."  
"What? Jooheon, I told you I'm not into older men. He wasn't my boyfriend or anything even remotely close to that. He... he liked me, so I let him buy me stuff every now and then. I had my heart broken again and I knew he wanted to treat me good just for the sake of treating me good, so I let him."  
"Oh baby, who broke your heart?"  
"A straight boy. Surprising, right?" Minhyuk chuckled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, licking his plushy lips. "He wasn't really straight, but his girlfriend found out we were hanging out and she wasn't super happy so he stopped seeing me."  
"And you're telling me that older man never tried to fuck you? He was just giving you money for nothing?"  
"I'm not saying he didn't try, I'm saying I never did anything with him. And I wouldn't. I like young boys. Like you," Minhyuk smirked, bitting Jooheon's bottom lip. He tried to like the man, but he just couldn't. There was nothing attractive about him. Even thought it would be nice to have a sugar-daddy-type of thing, Minhyuk simply wasn't built for that.  
"Do you want me to buy you shit? I can treat you too, you know. I have some money," Jooheon grinned, slowly pressing his palm against Minhyuk's crotch.  
"Mhm, I think you can treat me without buying me stuff. Right?" Minhyuk whined, laying down on the bed and pulling Jooheon down on top of him.  
"Is my kitten in the mood?"  
"Always," Minhyuk nodded, pulling Jooheon's shirt off before kissing the younger boy hungrily. It was a stressfull day and he needed a relief.


	19. XIX.

Minhyuk finally decided to take a little time off from Jooheon (who was just too clingy ever since that Changkyun accident) and he met up with Kihyun. They still saw each other at schol every day, but Jooheon was always with them and some things were supposed to be discussed just between best friends. Especially things regarding Minhyuk's beautiful boyfriend.  
The two friends had some coffee and much needed sweets before they said goodbye at late evening. Minhyuk felt a little weird for some reason, when he was getting closer to the dorm building. Kihyun sadly had his room in whole other building ever since he switched places with Jooheon, so that didn't help Minhyuk to feel safer either. The closer he was getting to the door, the better he saw the person sitting in front of them. Minyhuk wasn't sure who that person was but his face was a little too familiar.  
"Are y-you Minhyuk?" the man asked, quickly getting up and taking steps towards the blonde boy who slowed down.  
"Excuse me?" Minhyuk shook his head, trying his best to somehow walk pass the man but there was really no way he could do it unless the man would step aside. And he didn't seem like he was going to do that anytime soon.  
"It's you, isn't it?"  
"I-I'm sorry, sir, I don't know you," Minhyuk was still trying to get to the door but the man stood right in front of him. And the second Minhyuk looked up and saw the man's face, he suddenly knew exactly who that was. And it wasn't good.  
"Take me to him, Minhyuk. I need to see my son."  
"You really need to... to contact him, sir," Minhyuk said, trying his best not to look scared, but after all the stories he's heard about Jooheon's father it was pretty difficult. To say the least.  
"Do you think he talks to me?" the man grinned and took no time before grabbing Minhyuk's neck, slamming him against the cold wall. "He-He took everything from me!" he growled and Minhyuk couldn't help but shiver.  
"P-Please, I c-can't do anything," Minhyuk whined, his hands on Jooheon's father's hands, trying to get them off his neck, desperate to take a deep breath.  
"Where is he?!"  
"Let him go, sir!" another loud voice came from behind and thankfully it was the building's security, quickly pulling the man away from Minhyuk. "You need to leave now, sir."  
"You little bitch," Jooheon's father growled once more before pushing the security guard away and leaving immediately.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Y-Yes, I... everything's fine. T-Thank you," Minhyuk bowed and quickly opened the door, running straight to his room. He wasted no time before throwing his bag on the table and locking himself in the bathroom. He didn't want Jooheon to see him like that because he knew he'd ask what happened and the last thing Minhyuk wanted to do was telling him.  
"Baby?" a knock came from the other side of the bathroom door and Minhyuk tried his best to stop his tears. He didn't even know when he started crying - maybe it was with the lack of oxygen. But he knew Jooheon couldn't know.  
"I-I'll be out in a minute," he answered, with his voice as clear as he could manage it to be.  
"What happened? Are you okay? Open the door. Please," Jooheon knocked again, leaning against the door to hear what was happening in the bathroom. He knew something must've happened and he was just praying it wasn't Changkyun. He knew he never should've let Minhyuk go with Kihyun alone...  
"I'm fine...," Minhyuk answered, running the water to clean his face, hoping that would hide the tears that were there just seconds ago. He looked into the mirror and whined again when he saw bruises forming on his neck. It took him a second but he found one of his chokers and put it on, hoping Jooheon wouldn't notice. This was just great... He took a deep breath before unlocking the door.  
"What happened?" Jooheon asked again, quickly opening the door and looking at his boyfriend. Something just didn't feel right.  
"Nothing, love. I... I just feel little sick, I think I ate something...," Minhyuk lied, smiling at his boyfriend before walking back to the sink to wash his face again, this time to remove any left over make up.  
"What's that?" Jooheon frowned, gently moving Minhyuk's choker aside when he noticed a little blue under it. His heart skipped a beat when he saw little bruises all over the older's neck and he had to hold himself back not to freak out right then and there. "W-Was it Changkyun?"  
"No, honey, no," Minhyuk shook his head, taking a step back and repositioning the choker again. He felt so ashamed he even let that happen and there was no way he could tell Jooheon who truly did it.  
"Who did it?" Jooheon asked, still keeping his voice relatively calm, but everything inside him was burning with hate. He was ready to kill whoever dared to touch his boy.  
"Nobody, I... I don't know. I was walking home and someone just came from behind and tried to... I don't know, steal my things? Thankfully someone saw us and helped me," Minhyuk lied, impressing himself with how fast he was able to come up with a cover up story that was actually a little bit believable.  
"It must've been Kyun. I will kill him," Jooheon decided, turning around to leave their room and go find the little fucker. Who else could it be? It was too weird to be just a coincidence.  
"Jooheon, stop!" Minhyuk whined, grabbing the younger by his arm to stop him. "It was not Changkyun. I saw that man's face, and I never saw him before. I promise you, it was not Changkyun, please don't do anything dumb."  
"Why are you lying to me?" Jooheon stopped, but he didn't feel any calmer. He knew how Minhyuk looked when he lied, he always bit his top lip and cracked his fingers, and it was exactly what he was doing the whole time.  
"I'm not lying. I never saw that man before."  
"Minhyuk, I-"  
"I don't wanna talk about it anymore. I'm sorry, I will... I will be more careful next time."  
"Next time? You can't possibly think you're ever leaving this room without me after dark ever again," Jooheon looked straight at the other boy before walking back to sit on a couch and take his computer. He didn't want to be mean and he knew there was a reason Minhyuk was lying to him, but whatever the reason was Jooheon thought it was stupid. He felt so upset someone attacked Minhyuk and it was even more upsetting he couldn't hurt the person back since Minhyuk didn't want to tell him who the person was.  
"Okay, honey," the blonde boy nodded, he knew there was no use arguing, so he quickly finished cleansing his face and changed clothes before laying on their bed. He did his best not to cry anymore, so he hoped Jooheon would just let it go.  
*  
Couple days went by and Jooheon seemed to calm downa little, which was a surprise Minhyuk welcomed. He knew it must've been difficult for Jooheon, if he saw Minhyuk was lying, but there was no point in letting Jooheon know what happened. It would only hurt him, or worse, it could make him hurt his father. And that was simply unnecessary.  
"You look so cute with brown hair, baby," Jooheon smiled, admiring his boyfriend who was sitting on his little table, preparing for their next lesson. They still had quite a lot of time before the lesson would start so they were just relaxing - well, Jooheon was. Minhyuk was trying to study.  
"You think so? Thank you," the older one returned the smile, leaning down to kiss the other boy, sitting on a chair like a human being. He decided to dye his hair, just in case Jooheon's father would ever try to find him again... it might make it a little more difficult with different hair.  
"Mhm, one more?" Jooheon smirked, putting away the book on Minhyuk's lap and pulling the boy down again, connecting their lips. They were alone in the classroom so he just wanted to enjoy his boyfriend while he could.  
"Shit, again?" a familiar voice interrupted them and Jooheon already felt his blood boil.  
"Honey, no. Please, calm down. Ignore him, okay? Just kiss me," Minhyuk quickly pulled Jooheon back in, kissing him some more. He didn't care if Changkyun saw them making out, it wasn't the first time anyway, and if that was what was gonna keep Jooheon from beating Kyun up again then that was what Minhyuk was going to do.  
"So, I heard papa Lee paid you a visit?" Changkyun kept on going, and he couldn't stop the grin on his face. After all, he was the one who made sure Mr. Lee would come around to say his to his _beautiful son_.  
"What did you say?" Jooheon pulled away from Minhyuk real quick, getting up and walking over to the younger boy.  
"Don't tell me your boyfriend didn't mention it," Changkyun grinned, sitting down behind his desk. He heard what happened, the incident of a certain blonde guy being attacked in front of their dorm - and Changkyun was pretty sure who that attacker was.  
"Minhyuk?" Jooheon raised his eyebrows before turning around to look at Minhyuk. "What is he talking about?"  
"Nothing, love," the older boy shook his head, quickly running over to Jooheon and pulling him away from Kyun. "Don't listen to him. I-I don't know what he's talking about."  
"Oh really, you don't? That's interesting because I've been told someone was choked a little by Mr. Lee and, well, wouldn't you look at the cute bruises on your neck? But that's a coincidence, I guess?"  
"D-Did my father do this to you?" Jooheon gasped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had a ot of scenarios played in his head, about what happened that night Minhyuk came home crying, but this was never once a thing that he'd even consider.  
"Jooheon, I... I'm sorry, I didn't wanna... I didn't want you to do anything stupid, he didn't... I'm okay. Right? Everything is fine. Please, just forget about this," Minhyuk begged, holding onto Jooheon's arms to make the boy focus on himself but he saw Jooheon's wandering all around the room.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Jooheon finally mumbled, trying to wrap his mind around this new information.  
"Please, honey, let's forget this ever happened. Please," Minhyuk was about to cry, he saw Jooheon slowly drifting away and he knew that wasn't good - he knew the only thing that was running through Jooheon's head at that moment was how much he wanted to hurt someone.  
"Yes, just forget about it. Forget that your father tried to kill your faggot boyfriend. At least he didn't succeed, right? I told him he should go straight after you but I guess Minhyuk was an easier target to-"  
"W-What?" Jooheon shook his head, pushing Minhyuk away and looking at the younger one. "Y-You told him what? You... you talked to my father?"  
"Well, how do you think he found out where you live?" Changkyun smirked, just as more people started walking into the classroom. It was starting soon.  
"Y-You..."  
"Jooheon, please don't," Minhyuk grabbed Jooheon's arm, pulling him away from Changkyun. Sadly, Jooheon pushed him away rather quickly and with one long step be stood inches from the younger boy, pulling him up from his seat by his collar.  
"You send my father to beat up my boyfriend?" he growled, ignoring all the people filling up the classroom and slowly but surely standing around the two, looking at what was happening.  
"Yes, I think I did," Kyun nodded, he was still thinking Jooheon wouldn't be so stupid to beat him up in front of so many people.

  
He was about to find out just how wrong he was.


	20. XX.

Minhyuk felt like he blacked out halfway through what was happening and when he finally came back to his senses, there were two security guards dragging Jooheon away from Chankgyun who was holding his face with blood running through his fingers. It really wasn't a ncie sight but Minhyuk didn't even have time to properly think that through because he had to quickly run after Jooheon, wherever the security guards were leading him. Which turned out to be the principal's office.  
"A-Are you okay?" Minhyuk sobbed, he tried not to cry but he knew this couldn't end well and he was so worried for what might happen to his boyfriend. As soon as they were put in the principal's office and the guards let the younger one go, Minhyuk jumped on him, hugging him as tightly as he possibly could.  
"I'm fine," Jooheon nodded, he barely got hit. What hurt most was his hands, from how hard he was hitting the younger boy. Once he started, he just couldn't stop himself. And he didn't want to anyway, Changkyun deserved even more than what he got.  
Minhyuk didn't manage to form any more words, he was just quietly sobbing, holding onto Jooheon for his dear life. It only took couple minutes before the principal walked in into the office - there was some blood on his shirt, so he was probably checking on Changkyun.  
"What the fuck happened there?" the principal asked, he couldn't quite keep his professional posture when he had to deal with assault at his own school.  
"He got what he deserved," Jooheon shrugged, he was so out of it he couldn't even regret it. Just the thought of his father's hands around Minhyuk's neck was so upsetting he would do what he did again in a heartbeat.  
"Jooheon!" the principal shook his head, pulling Minhyuk away from him. "You should go, Minhyuk."  
"Hell no, I'm not going anywhere," Minhyuk shook his head, quickly grabbing Jooheon's hand.  
"Sit down, both of you," the principal sighed, leaning against his desk. He was trying to come up with some solution for this situation but no matter how much he wanted to help the two boys, he didn't know how.   
"He could've killed you, Minhyuk. If I need to beat Kyun up again so he never even fucking thinks he's allowed to come anywhere near you I will. I don't care, do you understand?" Jooheon turned to Minhyuk, when he calmed enough to talk somewhat normally.  
"This isn't helping, love," Minhyuk whined, wiping away his own tears. He knew Jooheon did have a reason to do what he did but that didn't make it okay.  
"Who could've killed you, Minhyuk?" the principal asked, he figured it might be easier to talk to Minhyuk.  
"Nobody, it's... Changkyun told Honey's father where our dorm is, so he came and he... he, like, choked me a little bit. But the security came so nothing happened, I just-"  
"Nothing happened?! My father tried to kill you, what are you talking about?!" Jooheon raised his voice again, he still couldn't believe Minhyuk didn't tell him it was his father. Something far worse could've happened if that guard didn't show up.  
"He didn't try to-... well, anyway... it was Changkyun's fault his father even came. And his father is... pretty against Jooheon being with me, or any... boy, really."  
"This didn't help anything, did it?" the principal sighed, looking at Jooheon. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
"No, he didn't. I think I might've hurt my wrist but...," Jooheon shrugged, looking at his hands. They were covered in blood and pretty bruised as well, nothing he hasn't seen before.  
"Look, Jooheon, I really have no choice but to expell you from this school. The school won't press charges, however if Changkyun decides to do so, we will have to support him and his claims. You need to leave the school premises within 24 hours."  
"I understand, thank you," Jooheon nodded, looking at Minhyuk. "It's okay, baby. I can go live with mum, and I can find another school."  
"W-With your mum? You mean in Daegu?"  
"It's not that far, I promise we will still see each other often. Okay?" Jooheon was holding his boyfriend's hands in his and he was doing his best to keep calm, but just the idea of living away from Minhyuk was breaking his heart.  
"I'm coming with you," Minhyuk said firmly, not doubting his decision for a second. "I-I'm dropping off, principal. Thank you for everything. We will go pack now," Minhyuk decided, getting up and dragging Jooheon after him.  
"You don't need to do this, baby," Jooheon mumbled, following his boyfriend. He was glad Minhyuk suggested though, he just couldn't be without him.  
"The fuck I don't. I can't live without you."

Soon enough the boys were in their dorm room, Minhyuk packing and Jooheon taking a shower to wash off all the blood. It was weird, how fast it all happened. Jooheon almost felt like it wasn't really him, he was just hovering over his body looking at himself beating his former best friend up so badly there was blood flying everywhere. Back in the days, when they ganged up on somebody, it was mostly Chankgyun who was attacking and Jooheon was on the look out - since he was stronger than the younger one, he always took over when someone decide to fight back. There was so much in his past that Minhyuk didn't know about and he wasn't sure his decision would still be the same if he knew all the ugly things Jooheon did. How many people ended up in the hospital because of him, how many people he hurt beyond repair. And the worst part was he's never had any regrets about the people he's hurt. Maybe it was the bad influence he was getting from Changkyun, maybe it was the way his father was, but none of this made it okay.  
"Are you okay, love?" Minhyuk went into the bathroom, just checking. He was trying to push what happened to the back of his mind, so he just pretended nothing happened. That they decided to move just because. Jooheon didn't hurt anyone, how could he, right? He was the sweetest guy Minhyuk has ever met, how could he do something so awful?  
"I'm fine," Jooheon replied, sticking his head out of the shower. "Are you?"  
"Y-Yes," Minhyuk nodded, leaning in for a kiss before returning back to packing. He was about halfway through when someone knocked on their door, and though he was scared of who it could be, he opened.  
"What the hell happened?!" Kihyun yelled on the top of his lungs, looking at Minhyuk. He's only heard what other people said, but the picture was pretty clear - Jooheon wasinsane.  
"We're moving...," Minhyuk shrugged, keeping the door open and going back to packing.  
"Excuse me? You're not going anywhere with that psycho!" Kihyun almost laughed, walking over to Minyhuk and stopping him from putting clothes in the suitcase.  
"Kiki, please... stop," Minhyuk whined, he really didn't want to cry anymore and he was pretty sure he will if he'll talk about what happened and what is happening and what will happen.   
"Stop?! You stop! Wake up, Minhyuk! The boy is in the hospital with a concussion and broken nose! Jooheon could've killed him!"  
"He did it for me...," the older boy was almost whispering, he didn't want to think about Chankgyun. He didn't need to know what conditions his boyfriend put him in.  
"So that makes it okay?! He could've killed him!"  
"Kihyun, please, just don't... You don't know anything."  
"I know enough! I know you are not going anywhere with him!"  
"What's happening?" Jooheon asked, walking in the room with a towel around his waist. He heard screaming so he decided to check it out asap.  
"He's not moving away with you, that's what's happening."   
"What?"  
"You almost killed someone, why would you think I'd let my best friend go anywhere with someone like you!" Kihyun shook his head, standing in front of Minhyuk. He knew he couldn't really go against Jooheon but he trusted he wouldn't do anything stupid. He believed Jooheon was a good boy so he probably wouldn't touch Kihyun, but after what happened he couldn't be sure.  
"So? Minhyuk could've been killed because of Changkyun. I did what had to be done."  
"Huh?"  
"So nobody knows about this? Really?" Jooheon looked at Minhyuk before looking back at Kihyun. "Changkyun sent my father here to hurt Minhyuk."  
"What?" Kihyun quickly turned around to look at his best friend. "Really?"  
"He didn't... I don't think Kyun wanted his father to hurt me, but... yeah, he did... send him here," Minhyuk nodded.   
"He didn't want him to hurt you my ass. You don't know Changkyun, you don't know how horrible he is. If he wasn't afraid of me he'd beat you up himself."  
"Well tell me then. I want to know. I want to know how you could do something so fucking awful," Minhyuk whined, if Jooheon wanted to accuse Kyun of things, they needed to talk about it. About everything.


	21. XXI.

"I really don't know where I should begin...," Jooheon mumbled, sitting down on a chair, looking at his boyfriend. He himself wasn't sure at what point in his life he became what he did. A bully.  
"Wherever, Jooheon. I want to know everything. Everything I don't know about, all you did and h-how you met with Changkyun and how many people you hurt. I need to know everything," the older boy decided, it was long overdo and if he was going to leave his whole life behind just to move somewhere with Jooheon, he deserved to know. He deserved to know what he was getting himself into. They've been together for about 8 months and not once did Jooheon mention why or how he even created the little gang of bullies with Changkyun. Or the worst thing he did. At that point, Minhyuk wouldn't be surprised to learn Jooheon killed someone. Well, that might've been a rushed statement, but he didn't know what to think anymore.  
"I- Okay. If... if you want to know, I will tell you. Can you promise you won't hate me?"  
"I can't do that. But I can promise I will still love you," the brown haired boy nodded, there was virtually nothing that could make him not love Jooheon. He felt like that was the man he was supposed to be for the rest of his life, the love of his life. No matter how cliche that sounded.  
"Fine," Jooheon nodded, trying to think about how he should approach this. What was the best way to explain his past, all they did with Changkyun. Even though he didn't know how he was supposed to explain the lack or remorse he felt for what he did.  
"Should I leave?" Kihyun asked, looking at the other two. Maybe it wasn't his place to hear Jooheon's life story.  
"No. Stay, please," Minhyuk grabbed Kihyun's hand and sat him down by himself. He needed the support.  
"Well, so... ehm, I should... maybe start with how I met Changkyun? Okay, so, we met when I was 13, I think. We actually met in church, which seems rather ironic now, but anyway... He just moved to Daegu with his father and we somehow started talking. Our father's ended up being friends too, so we spent a lot of time together. He was actually a very nice kid, you wouldn't recognize him if you met him then. Well, about a year later, there was a boy... a new boy that came to our school. He was a year older than me, but he was chinese so he was put in my class because his korean wasn't good enough or something. Should I skip this?"  
"No," Minhyuk shook his head, Jooheon had 100% of his attention.  
"Good. Well, this boy, his name was Han. We were assigned to a project - I see a pattern there," Jooheon tried to joke, but it wasn't very well recieved. "Anyway, uhm, yeah... I liked him. A lot. I didn't quite understand why, like I knew boys were only supposed to be with girls but this boy... he got under my skin. We talked a lot, I did my best to help him with his korean, and it was just nice. Changkyun didn't know about him, of course. Even back then I had a feeling he wouldn't be too happy about that. One day, we were sitting in the locker room, it was after school and I was just helping him with his homework. I don't know what got into me, but I suddenly really wanted to kiss him. I never kissed anybody before, so I was pretty scared, but I went for it. More of a peck, not really a kiss. He got really red in the face - he looked so cute - and he was just staring at me for a while. I was about to apologize when he asked if he could _'kiss me for real'_ , which I welcomed. It was my first kiss and I couldn't wish for a better one. He obviously had some experience and he was really nice and patient with me. But, of course, my luck ran out after a while and Changkyun showed up in the locker room all of a sudden. With Hoseok. You know him, right? The buff one Changkyun always hides behind?"  
"The red haired one? Yeah, I know him," Minhyuk nodded, he was always the most scared of that boy - since he looked to be the strongest.  
"So, they showed up in the locker room and I quickly pushed Han away. I didn't know what to do, so I said he kissed me and I didn't want it and, you know, the usual stuff. Changkyun was quick to come to us and just beat the shit out of the boy, with Hoseok by his side. I never saw Changkyun like that before, and all I could do was just stand there and see Han... well, needless to say, he never talked to me after that again. And Changkyun made his point pretty obvious, I couldn't be gay. I never wanted him to hurt me. Back then, he might've been even stronger than me, and with Hoseok by his side... Anyway, to make me prove to him I wasn't a fag, he... he made me beat up a boy. A random, little boy, who couldn't even know who he liked, but Changkyun said he looked gay and if I wanted to prove I'm not a faggot like that chinese one, I had to do it. So I did. And I... I never came back after that."  
"Why? Why would you... why did you choose to follow Changkyun instead of who you really are? I don't get it. You were young, you couldn't know how-"  
"Baby, I knew very well I couldn't be gay. Did you forget who my father is? I knew he would hurt me more than Changkyun ever could and I... I was just scared. I know I was stupid, but I was so afraid, I didn't know what to do. And I choose the easy way out. I-I really wish I knew better, but I didn't. I followed Changkyun since then, did all he wanted me to. Which included a lot of... not being nice. To a lot of people that didn't deserve it. We both got expelled from our school... well, _schools_ , actually... and when we came to uni, my father made sure we both would get it even with our track records, and by that point, I was no longer following Changkyun - he was following me. And Hoseok and couple more guys we recruited. It wasn't how I was expecting my life to turn out, but it happened. And... well, we were doing what we were, while I was fucking random guys every time I could. It was easy - I knew nobody would ever get close to me. So I wouldn't get close to anyone either, and I could continue living in my bubble, pretending I wanted to be that way."  
"How many people did you hurt?"  
"I really don't remember, baby... 100, maybe? Maybe more. Couple... couple of them ended up in a hospital but that was mostly Chankgyun. He didn't know where to stop. He... he reminded me so much of my father. He just kept going and going and going," Jooheon sighed, he knew how awful it all sounded, but he needed to be honest. He didn't want to loose the only good thing that's ever happened in his shitty life.  
"Did you ever... did someone ever died?"  
"I never killed anyone, Minhyuk. I promise you," Jooheon quickly shook his head. He was close couple times, but he never did.  
"Okay. Well... what changed? Why... why me?"  
"I didn't want it. When I saw you threee years ago walk through the school hall, I felt... I don't know. Something. And when we... you know, in the bathroom in that club? I thought if I just fucked you, I could move on. I hoped you'd just be one of the boys I once fucked."  
"Nice," Kihyun growled, he was so upset. He knew it wasn't his place to talk, but he couldn't help it.  
"I never wanted to be gay. I never wanted to fall in love with you. I didn't want to become this, I was so scared of being like this. I don't know why, because I'm so happy now, but I hated the idea of it. Maybe I knew deep down I didn't deserve to be happy... But then we kept talking. And I still wanted to just fuck you and get it over with. After the... after the spring break, I knew that wasn't going to happen, so I tried to... I went to Hoseok. To forget about you...," Jooheon mumbled, so quietly he barely even said it, but if he was being honest, he had to say everything. Right?  
"Excuse me? Y-You... you cheated on me?"  
"No. I mean... technically. We weren't... together by that point. And we didn't have sex, we just... you know, did other stuff."  
"Hoseok is gay?" Kihyun spoke up again, he couldn't help the questions. Even though he knew Minhyuk wasn't interested in that information.  
"I don't think so. I think he likes anyone that can suck his dick well enough," Jooheon shrugged, Hoseok never really cared who he slept with.  
"You cheated on me," Minhyuk felt tears building up in his eyes and he felt like a complete idiot. The begging of their relationship suddenly seemed so... awful.  
"Baby, I didn't... we were not dating. I... I was scared, I liked you so much and I didn't know what to do, I just... I wanted it to go away."  
"Thanks..."  
"Minhyuk, please," Jooheon whined, maybe he should've let that part out.  
"When was it?"  
"The day after I talked to Changkyun about you... What he said... I know, I know this doesn't excuse me at all, but he's always had a huge influence on me. So when he... said all he said, I didn't want to feel what I felt, so I thought if I was with someone else I could just move on."  
"You... you were telling me for two fucking weeks how much you like me and how you love spending time with me and how I make you feel... and then you decided to go and fuck some fucking boy?"  
"We were not together," Jooheon repeated, not like it really mattered too much, but...  
"Great. Thanks for telling me, now that I know we weren't technically dating I feel much better."  
"Minhyuk, for fuck's sake... Hoseok gave me a handjob, is that really so awful? Do you have any idea how confused I was?"  
"He shouldn't have touched you at all."  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
"Yes. Yes, that's exactly what I want, you fucking genious," Minhyuk laughed irronicaly, wiping away his tears. He didn't want to cry, Jooheon did have a point with them not being together by that point, but it still hurt.  
"I didn't want to hurt you."  
"Is there anything else I should know?"  
"I think I said everything. Do you have any questions?"  
"Did you ever fuck anyone I know?"  
"Huh?" Jooheon raised his eyebrow, looking at the older boy. "I never touched Kihyun," Jooheon quickly shook his head and Kihyun nodded in agreement. He'd never lay his hands on that person. Or any guy, for that matter.  
"He is not the only person I know, Jooheon," Minhyuk rolled his eyes, he knew he wasn't exactly a social butterfly but he had friends.  
"I really don't know. I don't know any other of your friends..."  
"Did you ever fuck Changkyun?"  
"Are you insane, baby? Of course not. Never. I would never."  
"And a girl? You told me you never slept with a girl, is that true?"  
"Yes. I tried my best once, cause Kyun kept asking me why I never have girls around, but we only made out. I just didn't feel anything."  
"Have your father ever...?" Minhyuk knew that was an ugly question, but he wanted to know everything. He wanted to understand how Jooheon could be so calm about it, about how many poeople he's hurt. All he's done.  
"What? Raped me?" Jooheon chuckled, it wasn't a funny subject, of course, but he learned to manage. Somehow. "Not exactly. But he did things to hurt me, that sometimes included... I don't know, but he never raped me."  
"I just... I don't understand how you can... do you not feel sorry for what you've done?"  
"I do, baby, but what good would it bring for me to cry over it? I know it was awful, I wish I didn't do all that I did, but I can't change it. And I can't go and apologize to every boy I hurt."  
"Do you regret it?"  
"Of course."  
"I find that very hard to believe," Kihyun shook his head, looking at Minhyuk. "I don't think you should go anywhere with him, Minnie."  
"I have to," Minhyuk sighed, looking at his best friend. "I love him. I love him more than I could ever love anyone else, I can't... give up on him."  
"Well, just know you can always come back to me, if... anything happens. Okay?"  
"I know, Kiki. Thank you," Minhyuk nodded, hugging his best friend tightly before the boy left the room, and it was just him and Jooheon there again.  
"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I... I didn't expect any of this. If I knew... I'd do anything to make you happy. A-And that thing with Hoseok, it meant nothing. All I could think about the whole time was you anyway."  
"Okay... I guess we should finish packing?"  
"Are you sure? I love you so much, but... I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me. I don't deserve someone like you."  
"You don't... but you've changed, right? Promise me you'll never hurt anyone again. No matter what they do. Promise me."  
"I promise. I will never hurt anyone again."  
"Good. I love you, Jooheon. I love you so fucking much, I... I will follow you anywhere."  
"I love you too, baby. You're everything I could ever wish for, you make me so happy. And I promise I'll try to be as good to you as you are to me. I want to make you happy," Jooheon nodded, getting up from the chair to walk over to Minhyuk, sitting on the couch next to him and kissing him as softly as he possibly could.  
"I want you to be good. To everyone. Nobody deserves to be hurt...," Minhyuk sighed, kissing Jooheon back before pulling him in for a tight hug. He really needed one.  
"I want to be good for you. I'd do anything for you."  
"You will never cheat one me again, right?"  
"Never," Jooheon noded, holding Minhyuk close. That was one thing he really did feel bad about. He didn't even know what was going through his mind, why he'd think fucking Hoseok would help in any way.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. More than anything."  
"Okay," I think we should... Maybe we should stay over at my parents for a while? I don't know if you should leave Seoul. If Kyun wanted to press charges... you know, we should stay here for a while. Our house is far from the campus, we won't see anyone."  
"Sure, baby. If your parents will be okay with that."  
"They will be. You know they love you," Minhyuk smiled softly, his parents seemed to like Jooheon almost more than they liked Minhyuk.

  
Jooheon smiled, kissing Minhyuk once more before getting up to finish the packing.


	22. XXII.

To Minhyuk's surprise, more than three weeks went by and no police were showing up on his doorstep. So he figured Changkyun decided not to press charges, which was really rather shocking to Minhyuk. If he wanted to ruin Jooheon's life as much as he lead them to believe, why wouldn't he take the chance to do it? He sighed, finishing his morning coffee and walking outside to the garden, where Jooheon was working. He said he wanted to help with something since he was living with Minhyuk's parents for free, so he decided to take care of the garden. It was really the least he could do.  
"Honey?"  
"Yeah, love?" Jooheon turned around as soon as he heard his boyfriend's voice, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. It was early but the sun was already doing its best.  
"I want you to apologize to Changkyun."  
"Huh?" Jooheon frowned, shaking his head. He must've heard wrong.  
"He deserves your apology, Jooheon. You... you could've... please, can you do it for me?" Minhyuk whined a little, he simply couldn't move on from it. The sight of bloody Changkyun on the ground was still haunting him and it was even worse that Jooheon seemed to brush it off rather quickly.  
"He doesn't deserve shit, Minhyuk. He sent my father after you, that fucking weakass little bitch had it coming. And I'd do it again, he never should've went after you. Me, I can handle that, but nobody will fucking hurt you. I won't let that happen ever again."  
"Baby," Minhyuk sighed, walking over to Jooheon, putting away the tool Jooheon had in his hand (whatever that was), putting his arms around Jooheon's neck. "You promised me you'd be nice, right? That you will try to be good for me? Good people apologize, baby."  
"Not to to Kyun. H-He... he deserved it," the younger one repeated, wrapping his arms around Minhyuk's waist, placing a soft kiss against his neck. "Not only for what he did to you, but to all the other people as well."  
"So you deserve it too? You deserve to be beaten up?"  
"I've been beaten up more than that, Minhyuk. But yes, if it happened to me, I'd think I had it coming as well. We hurt a lot of people, so we deserve to be hurt as well," Jooheon shrugged, it was kinda black and white to him. Bad people have bad things coming. "If I never did what I did, you wouldn't get hurt, right? That was my punishment. Seeing you hurt. Nothing could cause me more pain than that."  
"You're going off the subject. I want you to apologize to him. Do you know where he is?"  
"The last thing Hoseok told me is that he was still in the hospital. That was like a week ago." Jooheon started talking to Hoseok again couple days after the incident. The older one was the first to reach out and Jooheon felt like he had to answer. Hoseok was one of his best friends and he was always more of a support to Jooheon than Kyun was. Even though they weren't as close, he could've at least fuck around with Hoseok, which helped him a lot at times.  
"Look, baby... we're leaving tomorrow, and who knows when or if we come back, right? I want to leave Seoul knowing we had no unfinished business. Can we go see him today, please? Do it for me, if not for yourself," Minhyuk begged, he was ready to start a new life with Jooheon in Busan, but he wanted to start clean. With nothing holding either of them from being happy. Happiness was the main thing Minhyuk really wanted, for both himself and Jooheon.  
"I said no," Jooheon growled a little, letting go of his boyfriend and walking inside the house. He just didn't feel like there was anything to apologize for and it wasn't like Kyun was eager to apologize to Minhyuk for what happened to him either, so why should Jooheon? Especially knowing Changkyun never apologize to anyone for anything ever since Jooheon knew him. He took of his shirt, walking to the bathroom to take a quick shower - he really didn't like the feeling of sweat unless it was in the bedroom.  
Minhyuk was about to cry, he was so frustrated. Jooheon really knew how to make Minhyuk feel upset. He took a deep breath before following Jooheon, walking to the bathroom as well.  
"What?" Jooheon looked up, pulling his socks off so he could finally jump in the shower.  
"Why can't you do this one thing for me, Jooheon? I don't even want anything hard, I just want you to say sorry to a boy you could've killed." The older one tried his best to keep his calm but he just felt so frustrated he didn't know what to do with himself.  
"Because I said no," Jooheon shrugged, walking in the shower, the conversation was done as far as he was concerned.  
"Are you for real?" Minhyuk whined before following his boyfriend inside the shower as well, fully clothed. "You said you will do anything for me, isn't it true anymore?"  
"Why are you-" Jooheon laughed a little, taking the shower head and pointing it at the older one, making him all nice and wet.  
"Haha, very funny. Are you done now?"  
"Minhyuk, baby, I will do anything for you. But I promised you I won't ever hurt anyone else, did I not? I can't keep that promise if I see his face, okay? I just... I wouldn't... I can't. I know myself, I know I would do something you'd hate me for. How about I text him?" he suggested, it was true he'd do anything for Minhyuk but he was sure he'd jump at Kyun the second he'd see him just because the only thing he had in mind when it came to the boy was the fact Minhyuk got hurt because of him and Jooheon couldn't look past that.  
"Can you call him?" Minhyuk sighed, seeing it really led nowhere and maybe it was the lesser of two evils if Jooheon really thought he might hurt Changkyun again if he saw him.  
"I can. I will call him, okay?" Jooheon nodded, that was really the least he could do after all. "Now take a shower with me," he smiled, pulling Minhyuk closer and quickly taking his shirt off, throwing it on the ground where the rest of Minhyuk's clothes followed quickly after.  
"You're not getting any. You're a bad boy, don't even try touching me," Minhyuk raised his eyebrow so Jooheon would know he was serious and he reached for the soap.  
"Baby, that's not fair," Jooheon whined, grabbing Minhyuk by his hips to pull him against himself, brushing their crothces together. "I'm trying my best," he mumbled, hiding his face in the crease of Minhyuk's neck.  
"Once you properly apologize, we can discuss this again," the older one shook his head and pushed his boyfriend away. They weren't having too much alone time, Minhyuk felt little weird about doing it in a room next to his parents, so he understood Jooheon might've been frustrated, but so was Minhyuk so until the issue with Kyun was resolved, Minhyuk wasn't about to give in to his lovely boyfriend.  
"So mean," Jooheon sighed, finishing his shower quickly. He wanted to get the apology over with as soon as possible.

"Here is your phone, love. Whenever you're ready," Minhyuk said, handing Jooheon's phone to him and sitting down on the bed next to him. "And you should hurry up. My mom will be home in like an hour, so if you want to hear me properly, you don't have much time left," Minhyuk purred into Jooheon's ear, bitting his earlobe softly. He knew how much his boyfriend liked when he was vocal during sex, so he gave that as an inspiration to call quickly.  
"I hate you," Jooheon whined, yet again, before taking his phone and dialing Changkyun's number. "What if he doesn't answer?"  
"Well then at least you tried, right?" Minhyuk shrugged, he knew that was the possibility but he was hoping Kyun would answer. And after a minute of ringing, he did.  
"Yes?" was the first thing Jooheon heard from the other side and he really didn't know what to say.  
"Are you alright?" he finally managed to ask and he felt little stupid, hearing Changkyun... it was suddenly very different from what he expected.  
"Do you care?"  
"I do, Changkyun. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah... They let me  leave the hospital two days ago."  
"Okay, good. I'm... glad."  
"Why did you call?" the younger one asked after a minute of silence, he was really surprised to see Jooheon's name show up on his screen.  
"I wanted to apologize."  
"Yeah, right," Kyun laughed, that was almost more ridiculous than Jooheon beating him straight to the hospital.  
"Minhyuk felt like it was appropriate for me to apologize. I shouldn't have.... I should've stopped, I... I didn't...," Jooheon sighed, he really couldn't do it. "You fucking deserved it, Changkyun. You know my father, he could've killed Minhyuk. Could you really live with yourself if he did?"  
"Jooheon!" Minhyuk shook his head, punching Jooheon's shoulder a little. That wasn't how he expected an apology to sound like.  
"Here we go, hello Jooheon. I was wondering where you were," Changkyun laughed again, that sounded more like the boy he knew.  
"I'm serious, Changkyun. How could you do it? You never cared about me, did you? You just kept me around because you were scared. You're a scared little bitch, aren't you?"  
"Perhaps. At least I didn't lie about everything. Look at you, living with a fag, pretending that's the life you want? Come on, Jooheon. You love beating people up, you love when they cry and beg you to stop and you know you won't, you know they can't do anything. I've seen it in your eyes, I've seen you smiling at the blood on your hands. I know who you are, and whatever you're pretending to be right now, that's not you. You will come back, you know it. Maybe not to me, maybe I did cross the line, but you can't be happy without making people hurt."  
"You don't know shit, Changkyun. You did this to me, you fucking know you did this to me! If you just let Hoseok beat me when you found me with that boy-"  
"Then what? You'd go home to your papa and explain to him that you like boys now? You would be fucking dead, you idiot. I saved you."  
"Oh, you did it for me, huh?" Jooheon grinned, that was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard.  
"I always did everything for you."  
"For fuck's sake, how many painkillers did you take?"  
"Didn't I? How many times did you run to me when your father beat you up?! How many times did I take care of you when you couldn't even walk?! I did everything for you! And what did you do? Decided that some fucking little faggot is worth more than me! Do you think I didn't know you were fucking boys? I'm not an idiot, Jooheon. I just never believed you'd leave me for one."  
Jooheon stared at Minhyuk, unable to make a sentence in his head. It was weird hearing Kyun say something even remotely close to sounding nice.  
"You loved beating the kid up, the very first one! Do you remember what you told me? After you turned him into a mush? You told me that was the first time in your life where you felt like you were worth anything, like you were more than just a punching back for your father. You told me it made you feel alive. Did you forget it? I can still see your smile after that first time, when you felt like maybe if you do it enough times, you might stand up to your father. Right? And you did. I helped you do it, I did it for you!"  
"So why did you just told me to leave when I told you about Minhyuk? If you knew I was gay, you could've just told me not to bring him around or something, but you told me to fucking die."  
"Because that little slut doesn't deserve you!" Changkyun yelled on the top of his lungs, he was so tired of everything. The last almost a year without Jooheon has been awful, he never thought his best friend would just leave and he simply didn't know how to deal with it.  
"Changkyun... do you... are you...?"  
"Don't you dare even thinking that. You know what... I accept your apology, tell that to your fucking boyfriend and leave me the fuck alone," Changkyun growled before ending the phone call and Jooheon felt more confused than ever before.  
"Is he in love with you?" Minhyuk asked, he felt bad for even asking, but that was the strangest phone call he's ever heard.  
"He is not into guys, baby. I just... I think he got attached to me too much. A-As a friend, I really don't think he loves me like that," Jooheon shook his head. He knew Changkyun for too long and too well to think he could possibly be in love with a guy.  
"I think you really hurt him."  
"Well, he hurt me too. He was my best friend and he told me to die just because he didn't agree with the choice of my boyfriend? That's not what best friends do."  
"Maybe you should talk more, so everything is resolved?"  
"Baby, please, don't make me. I don't wanna talk to him. I want to forget about him. Please."  
"Is it true? Did you... do you like hurting people?"  
"I guess, baby," Jooheon shrugged. He probably couldn't do it for this long without finding joy in it. "But that doesn't mean I will do it again. Because I won't. I promised you, and I will keep that promise."  
"Let's find you help in Busan, okay? Someone you can talk to you and they can help you understand."  
"Help me understand what? I know why I did what I did. I saw it in my father, so I did it too. To feel better about what he was doing to me, I was doing the same to other people. What else would therapy bring me?"  
"I just think it would help you. Can you at least think about it?"  
"I will," Jooheon nodded, pushing Minhyuk down at the bed, hovering over him. "Now... do I deserve some love?" he smiled, placing a soft kiss against Minhyuk's lips and Minhyuk just purred in response, which Jooheon took as a yes.

*

Things moved quickly from that point on, and while it was hard starting new in a new city, both of the boys knew it was what they not only wanted, but also needed.

They knew they might face some difficulties, but as long as they'd face them together, it would all be worth it.


End file.
